La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Gabryell-P
Summary: Il était une fois un Ed bourré... Il était une fois un homonculus à tête de palmier avec une grande envie de s'amuser... Comment tout commença par une cuite et dégénéra par la suite... Envy X Ed //CHGMNT DE TITRE : anciennement Ces Moments//
1. Quand la crevette est bourrée

Nouveau titre  
**La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... ils... ne m'appartiennent pas... (essaie de se faire à l'idée)

**Pairing :** envyXed (ouh... l'originalité... )

Il était une fois un Ed bourré... Il était une fois un homonculus à tête de palmier avec une grande envie de s'amuser... Comment tout commença par une cuite et dégénéra par la suite... Envy X Ed

_Titre en guimauve et résumé en mousse, quel beau programme!! . Mais essayez de lire jusqu'au bout, c'est **ma toute première fan fic**._

* * *

**Deuxième version. **J'ai essayé de réduire au max les commentaires ... :) J'ai quand même laissé le commentaire au début sur le shooter, je pouvais pas me résoudre à l'enlever ... x) Et quelques autres... mais j'ai pas mal épuré le tout.

* * *

Dans un bar de Central City :

- _**Un autre !!**_

-_**Eh, Petiot, tu devrais ralentir. Je suis pas sûr que tu tiennes bien l'alcool.**_

- _**Le p'tiot, il t'emmerde. Et ch't'ai d'jà dit de ...de t'méler de sss'qui te ... **_

Le nabot blond d'1m30 sembla soudainement passionné par une mouche sur le comptoir. En fait, c'est l'ombre qu'il voyait, mais pas la mouche. Il se disait qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à son enfoiré de supérieur. Comment il s'appelait déjà? Cadillac? Chevrolet ...naan ... encore plus un nom de merde ...

- _**R'garde d'bord!**_

Il était passé de la recherche du nom de son étalon de supérieur au reste de la phrase qu'il avait commencé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Parce que les crevettes blondes, c'est pas rapide déjà, mais quand ça a autant d'alcool que de sang dans le corps, ça s'arrange pas. (_**ed:**_ _hé! __**Auteur:**_ _quoi? C'est scientifique! Dans un shooter, il y a pas beaucoup d'alcool, et ba dans une crevette, y a pas beaucoup de sang. Logique!! "auteur fière de sa démonstration mais qui commence quand même à courir" )_

- _**Je paie et sui ... mfdmmfre... militaire. Alors m'cherge pas. Suis un dur moi! Tumme cauné pas! J'en ai écl'té des durs des vrais! Rien que cet enfoiré d'plamier. Il m'en a fait voir des rouges et des... des bleus et des ... P'TAIN !!**_

- _**Des vertes ?**_ Proposa une voix amusée

-_**Wèèè! C'est ça. Des vertes! Il m'en a fait voir des vertes et.**_..

Mustang ! Elle lui faisait penser à cet enfoiré. L'ombre de cette mouche était inutile, insignifiante et pourtant, ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'écraser, la broyer.

- _**Et des pas mûres?**_ Proposa de nouveau cette même voix amusée

-_**Wèè! Exactement!**_ Dit-il très fière de lui-même sans vraiment que l'on sache pourquoi. _**Il m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ce... Ba... Qui déjà?**_

-_**Un enfoiré de palmier, il me semble.**_

- _**Ah wèèèè!!**_ Dit-il pour la énième fois de son air habituellement crétin.

-_**Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?**_

- _**Euh ... Je... sais plus. C'est pas...pas important de t'te façon. C'est une espèce de gros... de gros... **__**malade ... mentol. Ouais, un gros malade mentol, et un gros... euh... sadiste. Et puis il s'habille comme... j'sais pas qui. Et pi, aussi, c'est un gros ... euh ... psychopatate. Et pi...et pi...**_

- _**Et puis ?**_

- _**Je crois que je vais...**_

Et sans plus attendre il sauta élégamment de son tabouret, et se précipita en toute hâte jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

...

Nan, sérieusement. La crevette a au moins 0,7 gramme dans le sang et il a même pas l'âge légal pour boire. Je la refais.

-_**Et puis ?**_

-_**Je crois que je vais ...**_

Il tenta de se lever, ou plutôt de descendre de son tabouret, qu'il avait mis 10 minutes à escalader en arrivant, mais comme il ne tenait plus vraiment debout, ni même assis sans se tenir sur le comptoir, il fit une chute vertigineuse mais fut retenu in extrémis par une main inconnue l'ayant littéralement choppé par le col de sa veste d'Alchemist, ainsi il se retrouvait quasiment à l'horizontal, les pieds à moitié emmêlés dans le tabouret, le haut du corps retenu par son sauveur. Il aperçut une longue mèche de cheveux d'une couleur qui ne lui était pas inconnue mais l'information n'eut pas le temps de monter au cerveau du nabot qu'il se précipita sans plus de cérémonie vers les toilettes, en rampant la moitié du trajet, s'accrochant à tout ce qui était à sa hauteur le reste du temps.

Par miracle, il avait réussi à "se vider" sans s'en foutre partout. Il se rinçait la bouche pour la troisième fois sans vraiment en être conscient lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête dans la ferme intention de rabrouer celui qui venait de troubler son intense moment de recueillement (_prions pour les neurones qui l'ont quitté en même temps que les trois/quarts de son estomac)_ lorsque sous la surprise, il cria :

-_**Envy !!**_

L'intéressé sourit devant l'air stupide de la mini-crevette qui soudainement ne se sentit plus bourrer du tout. Son cerveau fonctionna alors à une vitesse impressionnante _( l'équivalent d'un vélomoteur dans une grande montée, mais pour un nabot c'est du supersonique)_. En une fraction de seconde, il se rendit compte que la situation n'était pas à son avantage, même s'il se sentait mieux, il avait tout de même bu une grande quantité d'alcool.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix amusée et légèrement trainante se fit entendre :

_- __**Je me sens flatté Fullmetal Nabot, tu te souviens de mon nom finalement. Alors comme ça tu trouves que je suis une malade mental, un gros sadique et un psychopathe ? Intéressant. Je vais devoir être à la hauteur de l'opinion que tu te fais de moi.**_

Le fullmetal ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de son dos lorsqu'il vit l'air flatté et faussement courtois de notre psychopathe préféré laissait place à un sourire dont lui seul a le secret.

_à suivre ..._

* * *

_Voila!! La fin du premier chapitre de ma toute première fan-fiction. Que puis-je dire d'autre... Je suis ouverte à toute les critiques. (Mais si c'est mauvais, par pitié, dîtes le direct, ça passe mieux)._

_A oui, et il y aura un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre "se frotte les mains"._


	2. Dans les toilettes

_**Ces moments**_

_Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, ça m'a bien motivé :-)_

_Une suite un peu plus relevée. (finalement non, voir à la fin)_

_**ed : **Mais...mais... j'ai rien dit pourtant !_

_**auteur : **:-p Comme si tu avais eu la moindre chance d'y échapper "niark niark niark" auteur en mode totalement cinglée_

_**ed: **Comme si ça changeait quelque chose ..._

_**auteur : **"regard qui tue" ... "regard pervers" Bon, et ba je vais demander à Envy de s'occuper de toi alors..._

_**ed:** OO ..._

_**Envy au loin : **On parle de moi ? J'arrive !!_

* * *

-_** Tu ... tu t'approche, je t'éclate !! **_

_**-Bien sûr, parce qu'avec ce que tu as bu, tu es en état de...**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je te prends quand tu veux, bourré ou non.**_

_**-Je n'en attendais pas tant ... **_répliqua Envy, un sourire indescriptible au coin des lèvres.

La crevette vira au rouge fluo en captant le sous-entendu. Et pendant quelques secondes il eut peur, peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il était bourré, il fallait être honnête, il était coincé dans les toilettes avec son pire ennemi, pire ennemi qui comptait assurer son rôle de psychopathe sadique.

_**-Qu'est-ce que ...**_

Envy s'avança alors doucement vers la crevette, tout doucement, comme un prédateur coinçant sa proie. La crevette, elle, recula jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre le mur. Une idée avait germée dans l'esprit de l'homonculus. Lorsqu'il était entré dans ce bar, il comptait boire lui aussi, s'enivrait jusqu'à oublier même qui il était, puis il avait aperçu le fullmetal nabot et s'était dit qu'un combat acharné lui changerait aussi bien les idées et aurait l'avantage de lui éviter le mal de crâne du lendemain. Et au moins, il ne s'apitoierait pas tout seul sur son sort. Il adorait croiser la crevette et passer ces nerfs sur lui, ça lui changeait immanquablement les idées. Mais quand il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier était bourré, et qu'il s'était approché, ses plans avaient été bousculé. Lui même avait été bousculé lorsqu'il avait entendu le nabot parler de lui, et faire son éloge _(Ba oui, parce que pour un Envy, psychopathe, malade mental et sadique, ce sont des compliments :-D)_. Et maintenant qu'il voyait la crevette rougir de son propre sous-entendu involontaire, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu, il avait envie de le faire rougir un peu plus.

_**-J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Je veux t'entendre gémir.**_

Ed hésita quant à l'interprétation de ces deux dernières phrases, il hésita entre rougir violemment ou exploser de rage. Et cette hésitation sembla se peindre sur son visage puisqu'Envy n'en sourit que davantage. Il s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver face à la crevette et pouvoir presque entendre son cœur battre. Il plongea ses yeux dans les billes dorés du blondinet. La crevette cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué ces améthystes, elles étaient si envoutants. Soudain, l'homonculus aux améthystes brisa cet instant de silence et plaqua violemment son bras gauche au dessus de l'épaule du nabot. Il savoura le léger sursaut de sa proie et chuchota au creux de son oreille

_**-Et pas forcement de douleur...**_

Il ne rougit pas, Envy en fut d'ailleurs déçu, mais il eut soudainement chaud et cela, l'homonculus s'en rendit parfaitement compte. C'est alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

_**-Alors petiot, tu t'en sors, t'es toujours vivant ?**_

Le patron du bar n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles du petiot, il était venu aux nouvelles.

_**-Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui.**_

La chaleur particulière qu'avait mis Envy dans sa voix en prononçant ces derniers mots avait fais monter le rouge au joue du nabot qui l'avait alors trouvé terriblement attirant. Il observait les traits fins de l'homonculus lorsqu'il fut de nouveau interrompu par la patron du bar

_**-Tu es sûr que ça va petiot ? **_

Ed hésita un instant, et sans même réfléchir répondit :

_**-Oui, il s'occupe de moi, tout va bien.**_

Il sourit ensuite au vieil homme pour le rassurer, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci referme la porte derrière lui. Il continua à fixer la porte quelque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'Envy le sorte de sa torpeur.

_**-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi docile. **_

C'est à ce moment-là que la crevette se rendit compte de ce que qu'il venait de faire. Il se voyait déjà ... il se voyait déjà ... Il se demanda quelques secondes où il se voyait et sans prévenir il repoussa violemment Envy _(enfin, avec toute la force que peu avoir une crevette avec autant d'alcool que de sang dans le corps, ba oui parce que c'est petit un crevette et donc ... __**ed:**__ ça va, ça va !! on a comprit je crois !! __**auteur: x-)**__ bon, ba tant pis ... )._

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois enfoiré ?! Je veux pas que ... que tu t'en prennes à des innocents sans défense !**_

_**- Oui, c'est évident... Donc tu ne te considères pas sans défense, crevette ? Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu as hésité s'il n'y a que ça ?**_

_**- Enfoiré ! Je suis bourré au cas où tu t'aurais pas remarqué, c'est normal que j'ai un peu de mal ...**_

_**- Bien! ****Ç****a me facilitera les choses alors.**_

_**- Quoi?**_

C'est de ce moment d'incompréhension que profita Envy pour attraper la crevette par le poignet et le plaquer violemment contre le mur _(enfin, pas trop quand même, parce que c'est fragile une petite crevette __**:-) **__) _pour ensuite le lui bloquer au dessus de la tête. Quand Ed se rendit compte de la situation pourris dans laquelle il était, il tenta d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'homonculus. Mais la vitesse à laquelle il l'envoya permit à Envy sans aucun effort de se saisir du second poignet pour le bloquer lui aussi.

_(Je laisse aux téléspectateurs le plaisir de savourer la scène qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Une crevette totalement bourrée, coincée les bras au dessus de la tête contre un mur, par un homonculus sadique et pervers qui compte bien en profiter un peu ...)_

_xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx_

Lorsque la crevette, de sa chambre d'hôtel de Central City, se remémora cette soirée, il se dit que c'était vraiment à partir de ce moment que tout avait dégénéré. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de n'en avoir que des bons souvenirs. C'est après que ça avait été sa fête dans le sens le plus désagréable du terme. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il avoir trouvé _ça _agréable. Décidément, depuis cette soirée, il avait une forte tendance à rougir, pour tout et n'importe quoi. En fait, toutes les situations dans lesquels il se trouvait, l'amenait à repenser à _ça. _Et surtout à lui, à son ennemi, à _ses_ mains sur lui, à _ses _lèvres sur lui, à ses ...

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'une certaine personne un peu en dessous de la ceinture s'était de nouveau réveillé. Il se jeta alors dans la douche et alluma le robinet d'eau froide pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Cela faisait deux heures qu'immanquablement, en tentant de tout oublier, il en revenait aux mêmes pensées qu'il trouvait déplacées, déjà deux heures qu'ils devaient se jeter sous l'eau froide pour calmer ses ardeurs, ayant trop peur d'empirer les choses en se soulageant d'une autre manière.

_**- Enfoiré !!**_

Il hurla de rage après lui, après cet enfoiré qui avait troublé son ordre établi, et après cette situation pourrie.

_à suivre_

* * *

_Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée ... _

_"se met à quatre pattes et implore le pardon des lecteurs" _

_Finalement, cette suite ne sera pas relevée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma première fanfic, et donc c'est mon premier lemon, et ce que j'avais fait était vraiment très mauvais. Je repousse donc cette scène au troisième chapitre pour avoir le temps de l'améliorer. Je pense le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine au plus tard._

_Woila!! En espérant que ça vous ait quand même plu. _


	3. Une journée de merde

_**Une journée de merde**_

L'eau coulait déjà depuis quelques temps maintenant. Son bas-ventre s'était calmé depuis longtemps, mais Ed restait indéniablement perturbé.

Quelle journée de merde il avait eu la veille. Dire que c'était leur première pause depuis près de trois mois, et il avait fallu que ça merde à ce point. Al et lui revenait d'une mission dans l'est qui avait duré deux mois, et avant cela une autre mission d'un mois. La première grasse matinée qu'il avait pu s'octroyer, et il avait fallu que cet enfoiré de Mustang le fasse appeler à neuf heure!Ce crétin a-t-il la moindre idée de ce que ça fait que de ne dormir que trois ou quatre heures par nuit pendant trois mois?! Bien-sûr que non puisque môsieur passe ses journées à glander tranquillement dans son bureau.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit plus qu'instable qu'il s'était rendu au bureau de son stupide supérieur pour l'entendre critiquer ses méthodes. Selon cet abruti, la destruction de locaux appartenant à l'état ne serait pas une solution. Et il ne voulait bien entendu pas entendre parler des ennemis qui s'y trouvaient.

Pourtant il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, il s'était retrouvé face à deux homonculus, Lust, la femme aux griffes, et son toutou, Glutonny. Entre une grosse cinglée prête à trancher tout ce qui passait, et un truc qui lui était prêt à bouffer le reste, il s'était rapidement retrouvé débordé, surtout qu'il fallait que les innocents sur place ait le temps de s'enfuir. Lust avait réussi à l'atteindre assez durement au ventre, il en gardait d'ailleurs la douloureuse cicatrice, et mal en point, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour gagner du temps.

Seulement dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à s'expliquer, et avait été incapable de se contrôler. La conversation, ponctué par les sarcasmes et autres plaisanterie sur sa taille de la part du Flamme Alchemist, avait très rapidement dégénéré. Après avoir crié un certain nombre de vulgarité, il était sorti en explosant la porte.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à errer en ruminant sa colère, et plus il y repensait, plus il trouvait la situation intolérable. Il avait fait son boulot, sans se plaindre, il avait fait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Ça n'était pas de sa faute s'il était tombé sur ces fichus homonculus. Mais alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à se calmer en se disant que _le colonel Roy Mustang n'est qu'un abrutis pour lequel on ne peut plus rien faire,_ il était tombé sur son frère, ou plutôt son frère l'avait retrouvé. Ils s'étaient alors dirigés tout les deux vers leur hôtel lorsque Al avait enfin ouvert la bouche (enfin, le casque ...)

_**- Ed ...**_

_**-Hmm ?**_

_**-Tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu.**_

_**-Je suis très calme, c'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin de Mustang est toujours sur mon dos. Je fais mon boulot, j'y risque ma peau, et pan ! Voila tout les remerciements. Me faire réveiller à 9h pour entendre des reproches infondés. **_

_**-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais peut-être prendre des vacances...**_

_**-Ouais!! Bien sûr Al! Mais tu te charges des négociations avec l'autre crétin, parce qu'il prendra même pas la peine de m'écouter. De toute façon, il est trop content de nous avoir sous la main pour faire tout le sale boulot...**_

_**-Ed! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu devrais peut-être faire une pause dans la recherche de la pierre. Tu travailles pour l'Armée et tu cherches à nous faire récupérer nos corps en même temps. Ça fait beaucoup trop, tu es épuisé.**_

_**-...**_

_**-Ed ?**_

_**-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Al?**_

_**-Si je le suis, je sais que tu veux que je récupère mon corps, mais on est que des enfants, on peut pas tout mener de front!**_

_**-MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE SI !! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis le plus jeune Alchemist, et jusqu'à présent on a très bien réussi tout ce qu'on a entrepris ! **_

_**-Mais on a toujours pas trouvé la pierre ...**_

_**-Mais ça va venir ! Il faut le temps ! On va la trouver! Je te l'ai promis Al ! Je t'ai promis que je récupérerais ton corps, et je vais le récupérer. Quoi qu'il en coûte! **_

_**-MAIS JE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !! A quoi va me servir mon corps si je n'ai plus de frère, hein? Je pourrais plus me battre contre toi, je pourrais plus te battre! On pourra plus s'allonger dans l'herbe tout les trois avec Winry! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse si je perds ma seule famille?!**_

_**-Tu as perdu la tête... Peu importe tout ça! On l'a perdu le jour où on a fait cette transmutation! La seule chose à laquelle on doit penser, c'est trouver la pierre!**_

_**-Mais Ed...**_

_**-NAN! JE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir cette conversation! Rentre à l'hôtel! Moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**_

_**-ED!**_

Mais il avait déjà tourné au coin de la rue, et Al ne réussit pas à le rattraper. Après cette conversation stupide qui avait fini d'achever son moral, il avait recommencer à errer et s'était finalement arrêté dans un bar avec la ferme intention de tout oublier. Tout avait enfin bien continué, il s'était saoulé, et en avait presque tout oublié. C'était une soirée agréable jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une certaine personne.

X X X X X X

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois enfoiré ?! Je veux pas que ... que tu t'en prennes à des innocents sans défense !**_

_**- Oui, c'est évident ... Donc... tu ne te considères pas sans défense, crevette ? Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu as hésité s'il n'y a que ça ?**_

_**- Enfoiré ! Je suis bourré au cas où tu t'aurais pas remarqué, c'est normal que j'ai un peu de mal ...**_

_**- Bien! ****Ç****a me facilitera les choses alors.**_

_**- Quoi?**_

* * *

_Voilaa!! Un court troisième chapitre consacré à la journée qui a amené Ed à se saouler. J'ai un peu changé mon idée de base donc lemon encore repoussé mais au chapitre suivant, celui-ci l'introduisant (..._ _euh... sans mauvais de jeu de mot, hein :-D)_

_J'envoie le quatrième dans pas longtemps, sûrement demain ou après demain._


	4. De nouveau dans les toilettes, Round1

**Toujours dans les toilettes, round 1**

En moins de deux, Ed se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, le bras droit au dessus de la tête. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait commencer à avoir chaud aux fesses, il voulu envoyer son point dans la figure de l'homonculus, mais il eu la désagréable impression que le dieu auquel il ne croyait pas était en train de se venger. Il vit son poing partir au ralenti, et eu tout le temps de regretter son geste lorsque son sadique d'_agresseur_ s'en empara pour l'amener rejoindre l'autre au dessus de sa tête. Il n'aimait, mais alors pas du tout, cette situation de merde, qui en fin de compte arrivait pile dans le prolongement de sa journée. Il se promit de se renseigner plus en détail sur l'existence d'un dieu quelconque pour pouvoir l'implorer, s'il lui arrivait un jour de se refoutre dans une situation pareille. Puis finalement, lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud près de son cou, il se ravisa et se dit que s'il existait bien un dieu, il irait lui exploser la tronche.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son torse et remonter jusqu'à ses pectoraux.

_**-P'TAIN! Mais touche à ton cul !!**_

_**-Naaan ... Le tien m'a l'air bôôôôcoup plus intéressant. Mais faut pas brûler les étapes, fullmetal nabot! Sinon, tu vas avoir du mal à t'asseoir pendant quelques temps.**_

Le fullmetal nabot en question se figea, à la fois parce que l'allusion évidente à ce qui allait se passer l'avait grandement inquiété ( juste envie d'être téléporté à des kilomètres d'ici ...), mais aussi parce que cette phrase avait été soufflé dans son oreille avec la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il eu jamais entendu. La main sur son torse se fit plus insistante, tandis qu'une langue lui titillait le lobe de l'oreille.

_**-Mais lâche-mhhhh...**_

Son cri se termina en gémissement lorsque sur son torse, l'un de ses boutons de chair fut soudainement pris en otage entre deux des doigts de l'homonculus aux idées perverses. Il avait eu mal sur le coup, mais une étrange chaleur commençait à monter en lui. Et la langue qui glissait le long de son cou ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il commençait à avoir **très** chaud et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'éloigner le plus possible.

_**-Envy arr... arrêt...**_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un genou bien entreprenant étant venu se glisser entre ses cuisses. Cela aurait pu être le dernier de ses soucis, tandis qu'un main baladeuse continuait de maltraiter ses tétons, mais ce genou se faisait de plus en plus insistant, venant le taquiner par petits à coups. Et ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était que justement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il trouvait la situation de plus en plus dangereuse, mais parallèlement, savait de moins en moins comment réagir. Envy sembla s'en rendre compte :

_**-Tu disais ... ? ... Oses-dire que tu détestes...**_

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour l'Alchemist qui tenta d'envoyer son genou dans le ventre de son _agresseur, _mais l'alcool n'y aidant pas, il réussit à peine à lever la jambe, ce qui empira sa situation. En effet, Envy prit ça pour une invitation et vint encastrer son genou plus profondément entre les jambes de sa proie. Ed étouffa un gémissement de douleur et aussi, malheureusement pour sa conscience, de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre mais les sensations n'en étaient que plus exacerbées. Les attentions particulières accordées alternativement à chacun de ses tétons commençaient à porter leurs fruits, il se surprit même à vouloir gémir pour manifester son plaisir lorsque soudainement, la main sur son torse cessa de s'occuper de lui et le genou se figea . Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et tomba nez-à-nez avec deux améthystes qui l'observaient, mi-amusé, mi-affamé. Il rougit et baissa les yeux comme un gosse pris en faute, et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose

_**- Eh baaa... Le **_**grand****_ Fullmetal Alchemist n'est pas si innocent que ça en fait ..._**

Ed releva la tête une rage simulé dans les yeux, en espérant désespérément que cela fonctionne et que la tentation s'éloigne. Car depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, surpris et énervé que les attentions se soient arrêtés, il ne pouvait plus se cacher à lui même qu'il était très réceptif à l'homonculus, ou en tout cas, à tout ce qu'il laissait traîné sur lui...

_**-Ouuuh! Mais c'est qu'il va mordre le fullmetal ... Je devrais peut-être le relâcher avant qu'il se mette à chialer ...**_

La pression sur ses poignets se fit alors moins forte et Ed voulut en profiter pour en coller une à cet enfoiré qui se foutait ouvertement de lui. Il se précipita de toute ses forces vers l'homonculus, pour au moins réussir à le projeter en arrière, mais celui-ci, avec une agilité et une vitesse incomparable (sûrement accentué par l'alcool qui ralentissait le cerveau de la crevette) se décala de quelques centimètres en laissant son pied traîner sur la trajectoire de l'Alchemist, si bien que sans vraiment savoir comment, Ed s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, et se jura une fois de plus que si Dieu existait, il lui ferait regretter cette journée.

Il tentait de se relever lorsque quelqu'un décida qu'il était très confortable : Envy s'était assis sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses de l'Alchemist, si bien qu'il le chevauchait littéralement, et empêchait ainsi tout tentative de fuite. En effet, l'homonculus, voyant sa proie étalée sur le sol, se dît que la crevette lui facilitait beaucoup les choses et qu'effectivement, le sol serait beaucoup plus pratique pour continuer.

_**-Il fallait le dire que tu n'étais pas à l'aise contre le mur, j'aurai pu t'allonger dès le début...**_

Une fois de plus, Ed tenta d'envoyer son poing métallique vers le pervers qui avait élu domicile sur lui, mais une fois de plus, ce fut un échec. Pour une fois, il n'eut pas à maudire l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt : Envy, lorsqu'il s'était assis sur Ed, avait, pour avoir les mains libres, coincé la seul bras encore dangereux de l'Alchemist sous son genou. Ainsi, il était libre de ses mouvements et la crevette sous lui n'avait plus qu'à abandonner toute résistance.

Et cette position, plus que suggestive, avait la fâcheuse manie d'empêcher le Fullmetal de réfléchir. Tout ce qui passait dans sa petite tête en surchauffe, s'était ce poids sur ces hanches qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir dangereux. Envy, lui, savourait ce moment : être assis ainsi sur le fullmetal nabot en état d'extrême faiblesse, perdu dans ses pensées, c'était comme découvrir au matin de noël, sous le sapin, un cadeau désiré auquel on ne s'attendait pas. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus, et, il faut le dire, l'excitait le plus, c'était de voir le grand Alchemist à la volonté d'acier qui restait paralysé, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il pouvait voir sur son visage toutes sortes de sentiments se succéder : la rage, le désespoir, la honte et un peu d'excitation aussi.

Et tandis qu'il se surprit à vouloir faire passer d'autres expressions sur ce visage qu'il trouvait étrangement excitant, il glissa lentement une main sous le débardeur de la crevette qui sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur.

Ed, en plein combat intérieur contre lui-même, sentit une main s'aventurer sur son ventre, il leva les yeux vers son propriétaire et tomba sur deux améthystes en train de le fixer. Une seconde main alla rejoindre la première, et fut suivit quelques secondes plus tard par une vague de frissons qui n'échappa à aucun des deux. Le temps semblait réellement figé. Puis lentement, Envy se pencha vers lui, de ses mains il releva son débardeur, et sans le quitter des yeux, il passa langoureusement la langue dans son nombril. Il commença par quelques à-coups qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, firent sursauter le blond, puis remonta peu à peu tout en continuant à fixer les deux billes dorés de son appétissante proie. Plus sa langue remontait, plus le blond se cambrait sous l'effet des frissons qui s'emparaient de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait libéré le bras métallique de l'Alchemist tandis qu'il remontait le long de son ventre. Il s'en aperçut lorsqu'il arriva à l'un de ses tétons, lorsqu'il y déposa la langue, celui-ci eu un sursaut un peu plus brusque que précédemment et vint par réflexe, en voulant s'accrochait à quelque chose, la déposait sur les hanches de l'homonculus à la langue providentielle. Surpris et enivré par cette douce chaleur humide posé sur une partie qu'il trouvait intime de son anatomie, Ed avait tourné la tête et fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrît lorsqu'il sentit Envy se penchait encore plus au dessus de lui pour venir lui dévorer le cou. Celui-ci en effet avait pris le détournement de tête de l'Alchemist comme une occasion rêvée pour aller dévorer ce cou ainsi offert. La main du blond se crispa sur la hanche de ce dernier lorsqu'une paire de dents vînt lui mordre la clavicule.

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, l'alcool mais aussi le plaisir lui embrumaient l'esprit, et cet être presque irréel penché sur lui ... ses formes si sensuelles, la courbe de son dos ... Tandis qu'il rêvassait, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il leva sa main gauche, et tandis que celle de métal se trouvait toujours sur une certaine hanche, il fit courir ses doigts le long de ce dos qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine voir étant donné leurs positions.

Envy, surpris, et sous l'effet des frissons ainsi procurés, se redressa soudainement pour regarder le blond. Celui-ci, qui avait agis sans vraiment faire attention, ôta rapidement sa main et tourna la tête pour faire face à l'homonculus.

Celui-ci fixa les deux prunelles dorées qui le regardaient un peu perdu, et tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire de victoire et de satisfaction, il lui dit :

_**- Ça y est ? Tu arrêtes de résister inutilement ...**_

Ed, sans décoller ses yeux des deux améthystes envoutantes, resta pensif devant les paroles de l'homonculus. Arrêter de résister ? C'est une forme d'abandon, nan? S'abandonner ... Le terme prenait enfin tout sons sens, et sans se torturer plus l'esprit, il posa la seule question qui le troublait encore.

_**- Mais ... si quelqu'un... entre ? **_réussît-il à articuler à peu près convenablement.

_**- Fastoche, je lui pète la gueule et on reprend. **_

_**- C'est pas humain de dire ça aussi naturellement... **_fit remarquer Ed en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation pour satisfaire sa conscience. Car en effet, Envy pouvait très bien mettre à exécution sa menace sur une pauvre victime innocente venu satisfaire sa vessie (car il faut rappeler qu'ils sont au beau milieu des toilettes), ce n'est pas lui qui irait s'interposer. Il n'aurait ni la force, ni même la volonté de bouger son popotin, qu'Envy avait d'ailleurs qualifier de "bôôôcoup plus intéressant". (Cette pensée mit d'ailleurs Ed en mode tomato-écrevisse avec option fluo lumineux.)

_**- Tu as tout compris. **_Envy s'était de nouveau rapproché de son oreille. **_Et puis de toute façon, avant d'entrer ici, j'ai déconseillé à qui que ce soit d'entrer. Heureusement qu'il y a d'autres toilettes..._**

_**- Enfoiré ! T'avais tout ... tout prévu, hein ...**_

Envy lui fit un grand sourire et tout en re-glissant ses mains sous le débardeur de l'Alchemist, il lui répondit :

_**-Oui. Je peux même te dire que cette pièce a une très bonne isolation sonore et qu'il y a suffisamment de bruit dans ce bar pour qu'on ne t'entende pas crier...**_

Tandis que Ed, les yeux exorbités, n'était plus très sûr de vouloir rester ici avec l'homonculus, Envy lui, souriait à l'idée que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer...

_à suivre ... _

* * *

_Rooo, le suspense à la mords-moi le noeud. (J'adore cette expression ... **:-) **). Je me suis totalement laissée aller alors c'est beaucoup plus long que prévu, et donc pour respecter les délais (:-D), j'ai coupé cette scène en deux. Mais c'est aussi pour une autre raison : j'aimerai vraiment qu'on me dise ce qui ne va pas dans ce mi-lemon, pour bien réussir le passage aux choses sérieuses que Envy attends tellement (**Envy : Oh, vii!! **)._

_Voilà en espèrant que ça vous plaise!!_


	5. Round 2, victoire par KO : Envy

**Round 2, victoire par KO : Envy**

_Tout d'abord, **un éNORME DéSOLé**. J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire la suite. _

_En fait, il y a eu __l__es révisions, et puis ensuite __le BAC, et puis l__'attente des résultats, et puis il a fallut fêter les résultats **:)**.Et j'avoue qu'avec le début des vacances, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. _

_Cette scène était en plus particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi, plus que je ne le pensais. J'en suis assez contente, mais j'attend avec impatience les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, et de potentiel conseil pour le cas où j'en écrirai une autre dans le genre, je veux dire aussi détaillé **:)**_

_Voila, j'espère que vous allez aimé, et que vous serez indulgent. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Envy se redressa quelques secondes comme pour obtenir une vue d'ensemble de son repas à venir puis avec un sourire à faire fondre l'iceberg de Titanic, il retourna dévorer les tétons de l'Alchemist. Quelques petits coups de langues lui assurèrent que la crevette sous lui était toujours dans l'ambiance, et il se mit en quête de parcelles de peau non goutée.

Les quelques doutes subsistants dans l'esprit de Ed s'évanouirent lorsque Envy descendit vers son nombril en déposant au préalable des baisers humides et enflammés sur sa route. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller à chaque baiser. Il s'arrêta de respirer lorsque la langue de l'homonculus atteint la barrière de son pantalon. Il resta quelques secondes les yeux fermés dans l'attente de LA suite mais, la suite ne venant pas, il les rouvrit pour tomber sur une paire d'améthyste le fixant impatiemment.

Une fois certain qu'il avait l'attention de l'Alchemist, Envy s'enquit d'ouvrir son pantalon avec les dents tout en le fixant autant que possible de son air le plus affamé.

Ed rougit pour la énième fois de la soirée et voulut détourner le regard de celui qui pour lui, incarnait la Luxure personnifié (et non cette vulgaire vieille peau aux ongles acérés responsable de la douloureuse cicatrice sur son ventre). Il voulut donc détourner le regard mais se trouva bizarrement hypnotisé par le spectacle se déroulant sous sa ceinture qui d'ailleurs avait fichu le camp pendant ses réflexions. L'homonculus était en train d'ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon à coup de dents et ne cessait de lui jetait des regards plus que suggestif. Une fois le bouton sortit de son écrin, d'un coup de langue, Envy amena la glissière de la fermeture dans sa bouche, la saisit entre ses dents, puis la fit lentement glisser pour ouvrir le pantalon de la crevette maintenant rouge fluo.

Ed pesta mentalement après l'homonculus qui semblait se foutre de lui mais lui fut reconnaissant lorsqu'il se trouva beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son pantalon qui ... alla en moins de deux rejoindre sa ceinture quelques mètres plus loin. (sont graaandes les toilettes, c'est plus pratique ... )

Après s'être débarrassé du pantalon de l'Alchemist, Envy se dit qu'il valait mieux faire disparaître le reste des vêtements avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se pencha donc vers sa proie, nota au passage que celle-ci s'arrêta de respirer lorsque sa tête vînt se placer juste au dessus de la sienne, et lui retira sans plus de cérémonie sa veste d'Alchemist et son débardeur. Il laissa traîner un instant ses doigts sur l'épaule mi-métallique mi-chair du Fullmetal pour le voir frissonner et sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, glissa son autre main dans son boxer pour se rendre compte que la crevette sous lui était _outrageusement_ réceptive à ses petites attentions. Il laissa échapper un sourire mi-flatté mi-moqueur mais, ne recevant pas le "vas-te faire foutre enfoiré" de circonstance, il se rendit compte que l'Alchemist sous lui avait les yeux fermés et une expression mêlant plaisir et frustration sur le visage. Il contracta doucement sa main et put en voir les conséquences sur le visage de Ed : plus aucune trace de frustration, juste le plaisir.

Pendant ce temps Ed, lui, était en plein combat intérieur. Il avait décidé de s'abandonner mais son orgueil l'empêchait de le faire complètement. Toujours indécis, il rouvrit les yeux et sa décision fut prise en un quart de seconde. Le visage de l'homonculus aux améthystes, à ce moment précis, était un mélange indescriptible de sentiments. Qui avait osé un jour dire que les homonculus étaient des êtres qui n'avaient aucun sentiment ? Il aurait peut-être à l'avenir milles occasions de douter de ce qu'il venait de voir, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Car c'était bien du désir, de l'envie pure, un peu de frustration, ce qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement, de l'amusement, de la candeur et aussi une petite pointe de peur qu'il avait pu lire l'espace d'un fugace instant sur ce visage d'ordinaire figé dans l'ironie.

Il décida alors de cesser d'être passif au grand plaisir d'Envy qui vit un jeune Alchemist sûr de lui se redresser sur ses coudes tout en le dévorant du regard. Celui-ci tendit alors la main pour venir la placer sur le torse de la créature aux améthystes et la descendit lentement jusqu'à atteindre son ventre découvert, puis le tissu de son bas.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de montrer à quel point il pouvait être lui aussi maître de la situation, l'homonculus le devança. Il prit totalement l'Alchemist en main et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Ed luta pour ne pas retomber dans la passivité et descendit un peu plus sa main pour atteindre, à travers son bas, le sexe d'Envy qui lui apprit que ce dernier était au moins aussi échauffé que lui. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent quelque peu et lui arrachèrent un gémissement, et le blondinet plus que reconnaissant, entreprit, au travers de la barrière de tissu que constituait son "short", de masser la virilité de son bienfaiteur. Il eut le plaisir de constater le bien-être évident que cela procurait lorsque la main de l'homonculus se contracta un peu plus fort sur sa propre virilité. À ce contact plus brusque, un autre gémissement échappa de sa gorge, beaucoup plus profond mais infiniment retenu. Envy vint alors se plaçait entre les jambes de Ed, fit lentement glisser sa dernière protection, et le prit en bouche.

C'est un flot de sensations inconnues qui envahirent le blondinet à cet instant, lorsque la langue de l'homonculus se posa sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Puis en prenant tout son temps, il la fit glisser sur toute la longueur, et recommença plusieurs fois, savourant chacun des gémissements du blond.

Envy s'étonnait lui-même. Prendre son pied, il connaissait, mais il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Pour lui, s'envoyer en l'air consistait à baiser sans plus de préambule un humain bien fait de sa personne, ce qu'il pouvait se permettre puisque lui-même était ce que les humains appelaient un "canon". Jamais il n'avait été aussi attentionné ... jamais il n'avait été attentionné. Il prenait un humain sous tous les sens du termes, profitait de chaque partie de son corps pour son propre plaisir et, s'il était de bonne humeur, lui laissait la vie sauve.  
Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas de son plaisir dont il s'occupait, mais de celui de la crevette blonde qui gémissait sous lui. Et il s'amusait à titiller chacun de ses points sensibles pour l'entendre un peu plus, pour le sentir se tortiller sous la torture de ses caresses. Il prenait du plaisir en s'occupant de l'Alchemist, mais c'était un nouveau plaisir, inconnu jusqu'à présent, celui de voir son partenaire se languir de lui à chaque fois que sa langue le quittait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, celui de voir les expressions de pure extase se succéder sur son visage. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans la fente du sexe d'Ed, celui-ci fit un bond et ne sachant à quoi s'accrocher, Envy sentit sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation sur son visage, ni même dans sa main, aucun tremblement, le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et il se ferait un plaisir de lui donner.

Envy continua encore un peu à s'occuper du sexe d'Ed, la main dans ses cheveux le caressait doucement comme pour l'inviter à ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Il appréciait même sa violence lorsqu'il s'approchait de points sensibles et qu'elle s'agrippait à lui. Mais il prenait soin d'éviter ces points trop sensibles pour ne pas amener l'Alchemist à la délivrance. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs en être frustré à en croire sa main qui se faisait plus pressante, enfonçant plus profondément sa virilité dans la bouche d'Envy. L'homonculus, admirant le visage en sueur du blond, ses yeux fermés, ses joues enflammées par le plaisir et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échappées des gémissement à en faire devenir fou le diable lui-même, s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les goûter.

Il éloigna alors son visage du sexe de l'Alchemist pour aller lui capturer les lèvres. Il commença par attraper sa lèvre inférieur, comme pour signifier sa présence, puis vint coller ses lèvres contre celles du blondinet.

Ed, qui était tout à son plaisir redescendit sur terre en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur les améthystes de l'homonculus dont les lèvres étaient collées aux siennes et dont la langue demandait l'ouverture. Il céda le passage et put sentir la langue d'Envy enlacer la sienne. Ed, même s'il n'était pas expert en la matière, n'en était pas non plus à son premier baiser - un des avantages à être un respecté Alchemist d'état - mais celui-ci ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il mit tout d'abord ça sur le compte du sexe de son partenaire, c'était bien le premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec un homme. Mais en savourant un peu plus cet échange, il s'aperçut que l'homonculus semblait avoir une passion toute particulière pour ses lèvres et encore plus pour sa lèvre inférieur qu'il ne cessait de mordre et d'embrasser.

Arrivé à cette conclusion, il cessa de penser et profita pleinement du baiser. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les flancs de l'homonculus qui frissonna sous la douceur de la main de chair et la froideur de celle de métal. Envy approfondit le baiser en venant placer une main sur le cou du blond, le pouce sur son menton pour mieux incliner sa tête. Pendant ce temps, les mains de l'Alchemist découvraient avec avidité le corps de la créature aux améthystes, passant des flancs au dos, dessinant chacun des muscles du bout des doigts, pour ensuite glisser sur son ventre et repasser à nouveau sur son dos.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'empara du bord du haut de l'homonculus et le remonta lentement : si lui était nu, pourquoi Envy ne le serait pas lui aussi. Ce dernier semblant approuvé l'initiative, il rompît le baiser un instant en se redressant et tendît les bras pour faire passer le haut. Il arracha un gémissement à Ed : étant assis sur ses hanches, en se redressant il avait fait appui sur son sexe, lui rappelant à quel point il était excité. Envy se pencha de nouveau dans le but de capturer les lèvres du blond. Passant au préalable ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de l'Alchemist, leur douceur le surprit mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir la dessus, deux mains s'acharnant sur son "short".

Il observa avec amusement le blondinet qui persistait, sur les bords de son short, à chercher une fermeture ou des boutons, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui permette de se débarrasser du morceau de tissu superflu. Ses mains parcouraient sa taille avec entêtement, tandis qu'il arborait une mine sérieuse et concentrée, un rien énervé. Semblant au bord de la crise de nerf, il claqua ses deux mains, sortit sa lame favorite, déchira tout un côté du bas, puis la rétracta.

_Impatient et efficace dans toutes les situations. Il aurait à me casser la gueule, il réagirait de la même façon_ pensa Envy, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il aida Ed à le délester de ses vêtements restant puis se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Une de ses mains descendit le long du torse de l'Alchemist jusqu'à son sexe puis encore plus loin, un de ses doigts se glissant dans son intimité.

**- Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu...**

Le reste de sa phrase se dissipa entre les lèvres de l'homonculus.

**- Je fais ça pour toi, tu ne pourras pas t'assoir demain sinon.**

Le sang du Fullmetal ne fit qu'un tour mais son attention se reporta de suite sur le deuxième doigt qui se glissait en lui. La sensation n'était pas vraiment douloureuse, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre en la comparant à la douleur de la pose de ses automails.

Pendant qu'il remuait ses deux doigts à l'intérieur du blond, Envy redoublait d'attention sur son torse pour le détourner d'une hypothétique douleur. Il captura ses lèvres au moment d'en insérer un troisième et sa deuxième main alla un instant taquiner le sexe abandonné du jeune Alchemist. C'est à ce moment que ce dernier s'empara du sexe de l'homonculus et commença quelques va-et-vient.

Envy se dît qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, il retira brusquement ses doigts et se positionna entre les jambes de Ed, les lui releva et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il le pénétra alors aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, observant la douleur évidente sur le visage de son partenaire. Il alla jusqu'au bout de son mouvement et cessa de bouger pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. C'était une vrai torture pour lui car il n'avait qu'un envie : bouger ses hanches et profiter enfin pleinement de l'Alchemist, mais il se retint.

Ed tentait de supporter la douleur avec autant de dignité que possible. Il était hors de question de pleurer, et surtout, jamais il ne pleurerai devant son ennemi, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à cela. _(S'il avait été plus sobre, il se serait rendu compte que quelques larmes n'était rien en comparaison de son joli popotin offert à l'ennemi. Mais la taille de la crevette et la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée étant, son cerveau était à cet instant trop perdu dans les brumes.)_ Peu à peu, il s'habitua à la présence en lui et la douleur s'estompa pour laisser place à une énorme vague de chaleur, et un désir irrépressible de bouger les hanches. Envy s'en rendit compte, et s'offrit, à lui-même comme à l'Alchemist, le plaisir d'aller et venir à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Quelques coup de hanches plus tard, Envy lâcha une des jambes du Fullmetal pour ne garder relevée que celle de chair, il vînt poser son bras ainsi libre à côté de la tête blonde, et profita du cou à sa disposition. Ed en profita pour encercler ses bras autour du cou de l'homonculus, et étouffer ainsi ses gémissements.

Après un grand nombre de coup de reins de la part de son partenaire, Ed atteint l'orgasme en se répandant entre eux deux, son intimité se contracta autour du membre de la créature aux Améthystes couverte de sueur au dessus de lui, qui éjacula à son tour dans un cri de jouissance à faire rougir les soldats impassibles de la Reine d'Angleterre.

Il se retira pour s'écrouler à côté du blond à moitié mort, et décida de se donner quelques minutes de repos avant de tenter un quelconque mouvement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans un lit bien douillet, la tête sur un oreiller moelleux, le Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric se dît qu'il était vraiment bon de vivre.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment réveillé pour sentir, ou plutôt entendre les tambours dans sa tête, il se dît qu'il aimerait bien mourir.

Lorsqu'il se rappela que la douleur était dû à l'alcool ingurgité dans la soirée, il se promit de ne plus jamais boire autant.

Lorsqu'il se rappela avec horreur la soirée, presque chaque détail de cette soirée, il se maudit de ne pas avoir bu plus d'alcool et ne trouva rien de plus subtil à dire que :

**- Dans quoi j'ai encore foutu mon cul cette fois ...**

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Suis désolée pour l'image merdique des soldats de la reine d'Angleterre, mais je viens juste de voir une vidéo avec des touristes essayant de les distraire, et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. **Gomen**..._

_La suite mettra moins de temps à arriver, je suis en vacances, j'ai quelques idées et du temps libre._


	6. Quand la gueule de bois

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, c'est encourageant et surtout très rassurant. Et puis, il faut dire ce qui est, ça fait toujours plaisir. **:)**_

* * *

**Quand la gueule de bois n'est pas le pire **

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans un lit bien douillet, la tête sur un oreiller moelleux, le Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric se dît qu'il était vraiment bon de vivre.  
Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment réveillé pour sentir, ou plutôt entendre les tambours dans sa tête, il se dît qu'il aimerait bien mourir.  
Lorsqu'il se rappela que la douleur était dû à l'alcool ingurgité dans la soirée, il se promit de ne plus jamais boire autant.  
Lorsqu'il se rappela avec horreur la soirée, presque chaque détail de cette soirée, il se maudit de ne pas avoir bu plus d'alcool et ne trouva rien de plus subtil à dire que :

**- Dans quoi j'ai encore foutu mon cul cette fois ...**

**- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir Fullmetal!**

La voix lui glaça le sang. Il se risqua à lever d'un demi millimètre l'une de ses paupières et la referma immédiatement. Pourquoi de toutes les personnes sur Terre, il fallait que ce soit celle-ci qui soit présente pour ce douloureux réveil.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu? Un de ces quatre, je vais le trouver et lui péter la gueule, pour toutes les merdes dans lesquelles il m'a foutu._

À peine avait-il pensé cela, qu'il eu la désagréable impression d'un déjà-vu _(Dans le cas présent, d'un déjà pensé). _Une image de lui, les bras au dessus de la tête, plaqué contre un mur par une certaine personne aux cheveux vert lui revînt instantanément en mémoire et il vira au rouge fluo.

_Oh mon Dieu! Plus jamais d'alcool, même pas un petit verre, c'est promis. Et si tu pouvais faire de ça un gros cauchemar, je promets d'être un garçon sage et obéissant._

Il en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'il se fît la réflexion que c'était étrangement humide. Mouillé serait même plus exact, et cette pensée se confirma lorsque, s'étant décidé à ouvrir les yeux, il remarqua que son cauchemar du moment tenait un verre d'eau se vidant lentement sur sa petite personne.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez espèce de dégénéré!!**

**-Tu semblais divagué, je te ramenais à toi, nabot. La prochaine fois, j'utiliserai la méthode forte et je te ferai flamber...**

**-Qui est-ce que vous traitez de nabot si petit qu'on pourrait lui marcher dess...**

En parlant... Euh... En hurlant, Ed avait entrepris de se lever dans la ferme intention de se défouler sur le dégénéré en question, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur _(Oui, parce que le dégénéré en question, c'est Roy Mustang)_, mais il s'écroula lamentablement à terre, pris de vertiges doublés d'un lancinant mal au derrière.

**-Enfoiré... **grogna-t-il à la pensée du responsable. Mustang, qui l'entendit ronchonner, prît l'insulte pour lui.

**-Je sais que je suis infiniment compétent, mais ta chute, tu la tiens de ta fiesta d'hier, pas de moi.** **D'ailleurs, je veux des explications Edward! Ton comportement est indigne d'un militaire.**

_Parce que les militaires n'ont pas le droit de s'envoyer en l'air?! _Fût la première chose qui vînt à l'esprit du nabot.

_Nan, mais avec un ennemi (du sexe masculin en plus), ça peut poser quelques problèmes déontologique._

Sa propre réponse lui glaça le sang. Il était foutu. Jamais l'Armée n'accepterait l'excuse de l'alcool, il serait virer et adieu le corps de Al et le sien.

**-Alors? J'attends, Edward.**

**-Je... enfin...y'vait l'alcool... et pi...'fin... j'tais malad'... je...**

**-Je ne parle pas le Schtroumpf Fullmetal.**

**-Je...**

Le Schtroumpf en question essayait vainement d'aligner une pensée cohérente mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était de s'embrouiller davantage. Il se voyait déjà virer de l'Armée pour cause de "coucherie" avec l'ennemi. Il serait montré du doigt, les enfants lui jetteraient des cailloux. Et puis Al lui tournerai le dos, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de ce que son frère avait fait. Il finirait vagabond, allongé sur un carton dans une ruelle sombre. Avec le temps, ses automails tomberaient en lambeaux et il n'en aurait pas d'autres parce que Winry et mamie Pinaco ne voudront plus le voir.

Mais c'est injuste, parce que lui, il n'avait rien demandé, il ne voulait pas du tout. Et puis d'autres images lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Lui, laissant l'homonculus le déshabiller. SA main traînant sur le torse de l'homonculus. SA main dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à continuer. SES mains parcourant son corps. Et le pire de tous pour sa conscience, SA lame déchirant le short de cet homonculus de malheur. Le rouge lui montait encore aux joues, il en était à une teinte très originale que l'on ne peut pas trouver dans la nature lorsque le Flame Alchemist, las d'attendre les explications de la crevette fluo se racla bruyamment la gorge et parla :

**-Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir attendre que tu t'en remettes. Vu ta taille, tu dois dérouiller. **_(petit sourire sadique, genre "oh, mon pauvre... niark niark niark!!") _**Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux te voir dans l'après-midi au QG pour m'expliquer pourquoi et comment tu t'y es retrouvé ivre mort et débraillé au beau milieu de la nuit.**

Avant que l'information n'ait eu le temps de lui monter au cerveau, l'Alchemist de Flamme avait déjà fichu le camps.

**-Ivre mort et débraillé devant le QG au beau milieu de la nuit... ?**

Vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Comme l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, sauf que, petit problème, il n'y a pas de résumé dans le programme TV, ni de possibilité de télécharger l'épisode sur internet.

_Ivre mort : OK. Pas de problème sur ce point, je me rappelle avoir bu._

_Débraillé : euh... à poil, ouais. Mais débraillé ..._

_Devant le QG : il me manque vraiment quelque chose. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais dans les toilettes._

**-Ed?**

**-Hmm? **_Des extraterrestres? Je me suis fais enlever dans les toilettes et ils m'ont relâchés devant le QG. Nan, pas cohérent du tout mon pauvres Ed, tu perds la boule. Ils pouvaient pas savoir que j'étais un militaire, ni donc savoir qu'ils pouvaient me déposer là-bas._

**-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?**

**-Nan...**_ Je me suis à moitié rhabillé et je me suis dirigé vers le QG et là, je me suis écroulé. Nan, pas sérieux. J'ai pas réussi à sortir des toilettes alors marcher jusqu'au QG._

**-ED !!**

**-Quoi?!**

**-Tu m'écoutes?**

**-Ouais, ouais. J'arrive juste pas à me souvenir d'être arrivé au QG. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par débraillé?**

**-Ba, t'avais juste ton caleçon et ta veste d'Alchemist, et ton pantalon attaché autour de la tête. **_Pantalon attaché autour de la tête ?! Je vais le tuer. C'est sûr, je le croise, je me le fais. Nan, mauvaise idée. Mais je le croise, je le défonce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Qui d'autre? Y a que cet enfoiré qui m'aurait fait un coup pareil._

**-Et qui m'a trouvé? Quand? Comment?**

**-Le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye, ils sont tombés sur toi, tu étais étalé sur les marches, devant le QG. Ils m'ont appelés pour que je vienne te chercher.**

**-Je sens que je vais y avoir le droit pendant très longtemps. "Et le Fullmetal qui est tellement petit qu'il lui suffit de respirer de l'alcool pour être bourré", "La fois où le Fullmetal a bu un bouchon d'alcool, il s'est retrouvé à poil devant le QG" ...**

**-Tu ne devrais pas jouer les victimes, c'est toi qui t'es saoulé et qui t'es mis dans cet état. Tu n'a même pas l'âge légal pour boire! Tu ne peux pas être aussi inconscient et vouloir en même temps que l'on arrête de te prendre pour un enfant.**

Des sermons. Il eut le droit à une journée entière de sermons. Celui de son petit frère était le premier de tous, mais pas le plus désagréable.

* * *

_En presque fin d'après-midi (le temps de dessaouler un peu)_

Arrivé au Quartier Général de Central, il eut le malheur de croiser Hughes qui, entre deux "**regarde ma petite Elicia, elle est pas mignonne?**", lui reprocha d'avoir été faire la fête ... sans lui, avant de se raviser car "**être papa, c'est un tas de responsabilité, mais ça faut le coup**" avec au passage un "**tu verras, quand tu seras papa toi aussi**" puis, avec un clin d'œil et un coup de coude qu'il reçu très mal, un petit "**mais pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu passes entre les bras d'une femme, hein petiot"**. La dernière phrase ayant eu le malheur de le transformer en boule disco à facettes rouges à la fois car il se souvint que "petiot" était le surnom que lui avait attribué le patron du bar où ses emmerdes avaient réellement commencé, et à la fois car effectivement, il n'était jamais passé entre les bras de qui que ce soit, excepté un homonculus mâle, complètement cinglé. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se vanter.

Le Colonel Armstrong fut le troisième de ses bourreaux. Son sermon fut moins terrible que tout ceux qu'il subit ce jour-là, excepté pour les démonstrations physiques qui devaient lui démontrer _(logique, une démonstration qui démontre :)_ que pour boire, il faut être un homme, un vrai. Cette partie là ayant pu s'appeler _Le retour de la boule disco à facettes rouges_ quand Ed eut le malheur de penser qu'avec ce qu'il s'était pris, il était, pour le coup _(à prendre dans les deux sens du terme :D )_ plus une femme qu'un homme.

Le sermon qui suivit fut le plus désagréable et humiliant de toute sa vie : celui du lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang. Pour être servi, il le fut.

Il y eut les reproches quand à l'éthique que se doivent de tenir les militaires. Une partie plutôt ennuyante et somme toute assez banale.

Il y eut les sarcasmes quand à sa taille.

**- Edward, je comprends que tu ait ressenti le besoin de noyer dans l'alcool le GRAND malheur de ta vie qui est de n'atteindre qu'à peine la poignet des portes, mais ait l'obligeance d'attendre d'avoir l'âge de te moucher toi même.**

**- Il y a quand même un mystère que je n'arrive pas à éclaircir. Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas ... comment qui que ce soit a pu te vendre de l'alcool alors que tu n'es pas plus grand qu'un gamin de 8 ans... ça reste un mystère pour moi.**

Et ce qui fut sûrement le plus pénible, le moment où le Flame Alchemist cessa de parler (et Dieu sait pourtant que pour Edward, ce fut un soulagement), pour entendre ses justifications.À chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'expliquer, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'il essayait de débiter un mensonge qui pourrait tenir la route, une nouvelle version du film _la boule disco à facettes_ sortait en salle. Il y eut _La boule disco à facettes rouges qui brille même dans le noir_lorsqu'il se rappela avoir dit que Envy s'occupait de lui lorsque le patron du bar était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, il y eut _La boule disco à facettes rouges qui clignote et fait du bruit_ au souvenir de la langue de l'homonculus sur les parties les plus intimes de son corps et enfin _La boule disco à facettes rouges fluo qui fait radiateur et sauna_ au souvenir des gémissements que son partenaire avait étouffé dans son cou peu avant que tout deux se libèrent.

L'impatience de son supérieur se faisant de plus en plus grande, et lui-même souhaitant mettre fin à sa torture prolongée dans les plus bref délai, il choisit le seul mensonge qui ne lui demandait pas trop d'effort :

**- Je ne me souviens pas, c'est le trou noir. **

Autant dire que le dit supérieur accueillît assez mal l'excuse. Mais, après un dernier petit lot de sarcasmes en rapport avec la taille du Fullmetal _(rien de surprenant vous me direz) _et un dernier sermon de la part de Riza Hawkeye qui eut le don de réellement le faire culpabilisé et promettre de ne pas recommencer _(le pistolet pointé sur sa tempe y étant aussi _un peu_ pour quelque chose) _Ed put enfin rentré à l'hôtel.

* * *

C'est dans le calme de sa chambre d'hôtel, Al étant parti se promener _(traduction : Al étant parti à la chasse aux chats abandonnés)_, que Ed se rendît compte que la gueule de bois n'était certainement pas ce qui l'empêcherai de recommencer à se saouler. En revanche, la pensée de cette journée lui ferait à l'avenir, certainement réfléchir à deux fois avant d'avaler quoi que soit qui ne fut pas de l'eau plate.

Sa journée s'était résumée à rester debout pendant des heures à écouter à peu près tout le monde lui reprocher son comportement stupide, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu que du mauvais dans cette soirée. À cette pensée il fut pris de bouffées de chaleur et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

La douche le rafraichît quelque peu mais ne l'aida en rien. Lorsque pour la quatrième fois il se jeta sous le jet d'eau froide de la douche pour calmer son excitation naissante, il se dit que vraiment c'était une situation de merde et ne retînt pas un cri de rage.

**- Enfoiré !! **

* * *

_Voilaaa! J'espère que ça vous a plu!! Please R&R!_


	7. Interrogatoire miaocturne

_Encore un fois merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est tellement motivant que je me suis dépêchée pour écrire la suite_. _Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, c'est un petit délire personnel_, _j'espère qu'il vous plaira_...

* * *

**Interrogatoire miaocturne**

**-Enfoiré !!**

**-Ed?! Ça va ?!**

_Nan, ça ne va pas du tout. Je me suis bourré la gueule pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un pour la première fois de ma vie, avec un ennemi, avec un homme, je sais que c'est mal et pourtant, il y a quelqu'un qui semble ne pas vouloir comprendre ça_ (petit coup d'œil réprobateur vers le bas). _Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi pourri. Donc, non, ça ne va pas._

**- Ed ?!**

**-Ouais, ouais, ça va. Je me suis juste cogné dans la douche.**

Edward se décida enfin à quitter la douche lorsqu'à travers la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Il attrapa une petite serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et vînt se placer devant le lavabo pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il était encore un peu pâle mais au moins, il n'avait plus la tête de déterré du matin, et le mal de crâne commençait à se dissiper. Il se massa la nuque et sans s'en rendre compte sa main descendit plus bas, au souvenir des caresses d'Envy. Il effleura un instant un de ses tétons du bout du doigt, puis descendit encore , provoquant des frissons sur son torse, il fit le tour de son nombril et descendit encore un peu plus bas. Arrivé à sa serviette, il continua par dessus celle-ci puis, soudainement, se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il rougit (_une fois de plus)_ et resta immobile un instant, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur de son comportement.

**-Raaaaaa!!**

Il sortit en rage de la salle de bain, surprit le regard honteux de son frère et eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi. Il se dirigea en trombe vers la fenêtre dans l'intention de crier un bon coup -et tant pis les voisins- mais se ramassa sur une des méga-chaussures que l'un des deux occupants de la chambre (tout en sachant que les boites de conserve ne portent pas de chaussures) avait très stupidement laissé trainer. Il se retrouva donc étalé à plat ventre, le nez dans la moquette. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une paire de billes aux reflets violet le fixait avec envie, comme un enfant la vitrine d'une chocolaterie.

**-Miaouuu **_(inattendu, un chat qui fait miaouuu ...)_

... Un ange passe ...

**-ALLLLL !!**

**-Il était tout seul dans la rue, et il me regardait avec un air triste, et il avait l'air affamé, et il fait froid, et il va peut-être pleuvoir, et je pouvais pas le laisser là, et puis il me suivait, et puis t'as pas de cœur de toute faç...**

**-C'est bon !**

**-On peut le garder ? **Fit la boite de conserve avec deux étoiles à la place des trous de son casque qui lui servent d'yeux. (Un peu à la manière de Armstrong)

**-Hors de question!**

**-Mais !!**

Ed sentit venir la dispute que son pauvre pet ... que son pauvre cerveau de taille normal ne pourrait pas supporter, il décida donc de modérer ses propos.

**-Pour cette nuit, ça va. Mais demain, tu t'en débarrasses, je veux pas savoir comment mais je veux plus le voir ici demain.**

**-D'accord!! Merci grand frère.**

Edward, qui était toujours sur le sol, décida d'y rester et se contenta de s'assoir en s'adossant au fauteuil à côté de lui.

**-Ed, il y a pas de lait dans le frigo alors je vais en acheter pour le chat. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, surveille-le pendant ce temps. **Al n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère et sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du blond assis par terre à l'évocation de cet immonde breuvage. Pas compliqué à deviner pourquoi il n'y a pas de lait dans le frigo.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. En revenant à Central, ils s'étaient dit qu'il serait plus confortable de prendre une chambre d'hôtel complète, cela leur éviterai (du moins à Ed) d'avoir à sortir pour les repas. La chambre d'hôtel, du coup, était une sorte de petit appartement.

En face de lui, il y avait la cuisine qui n'était séparée du reste de la chambre que par un comptoir. C'était une cuisine assez simple mais complète : un frigo, une magasinière, un four à micro-onde, un plan de travail et plusieurs placards ainsi qu'une table avec trois chaises contre le mur droit. La chambre était encore plus dégarnie : deux lits avec tables de nuit contre le mur droit, une grande commode contre le mur gauche et un fauteuil (celui contre lequel il était adossé) contre le mur face à la cuisine. Sur sa droite, il y avait la fenêtre et sur sa gauche la porte de la salle de bain.

Vraiment dégarnie comme chambre, même vraiment déprimante. Mais il ne comptait pas y rester et avait fait part au Lieutenant Hawkeye de leur désir, à Al et lui, de se trouver un petit appartement sur Central, histoire d'avoir quand même un petit chez eux.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un léger poids sur sa jambe, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il tomba de nouveaux sur deux petites billes le fixant mais eu cette fois l'occasion de s'attarder sur le propriétaire de ces deux billes. Un petit chat, relativement svelte, au pelage noir avec cependant plusieurs taches beiges, une première faisant presque le tour de son corps et quatre autres encerclant ses pattes. Quel étrange chat.À le regarder, on aurait presque dit que les poils noirs formaient des habits. L'image d'un certain homonculus vînt à l'esprit de l'Alchemist toujours en serviette, et malheureusement, l'image en question n'était pas forcément une des plus innocentes. Ces joues s'empourprèrent au Souvenir _(le souvenir de sa vie, parce que malheureusement pour lui, il ne risque pas de l"oublier, donc il vaut bien une majuscule)_ et Ed n'aimant vraiment pas rougir, il poussa un énorme juron _(mais vraiment très gros, genre tellement gros que en manga, Ed serait cachait derrière, même s'il a pas besoin d'être si gros que ça en fait __**:D**__ ... euh désolé, je m'égare...)._ Le juron et ce qui allait avec exprimait en gros son incommensurable haine et colère envers l'homonculus responsable de ces malheur et listait tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si ce dernier venait à amener son cher postérieur à vue _(transcription aimablement proposé par votre auteur dévouée __**:)**__ )._

_**-Miaouuu!**_

Ed baissa les yeux vers la boule de poil qui le contemplait et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement mignon. Il lui gratta derrière l'oreille et le chat ronronna à faire fondre les soldats impassible de la Reine _(les revoilà _**_:D_**_ ). _Le chat planta alors sa griffe dans la serviette du blond et tira relativement fort - pour un chat-, ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire considérablement glisser. Ed eu juste le temps de la rattraper tout en traitant la sale bête de perverse, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Un chat aux yeux violets, dont la couleur des poils fait penser aux vêtements d'Envy et qui en plus est pervers. Il fit douloureusement l'addition, baissa les yeux vers le chat pas si mignon que ça en fait qui jouait avec un pan de la serviette et se précipita dessus pour l'attraper par la peau du cou.

**-T'es sûr d'être un chat ?!** demanda-t-il suspicieusement à la manière de Colombo.

Le chat qui pendait dans le vide pencha légèrement la tête d'un air interrogatif et en toute innocence miaula :

**-Miaaaouuuu**

**-Pas de ça avec moi! Es-tu Oui ou Non un chat? **Le chat en question avait tourné la tête, ou plutôt tenté de tourner la tête, pour voir ce qui était si désagréable dans son cou.

**-Regarde moi quand je te parle! **Dis l'Alchemist-Colombo en attrapant la tête de son suspect pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. **Dans les yeux! **Ajouta-t-il en bougeant son doigt de son nez au museau du chat. **Serai-tu par hasard un certain homonculus? **Insista-t-il en laissant son doigt sur le museau de son terrible suspect qui craqua et ... lui lécha le doigt et dit, en toute lassitude :

**-Miaoooouuuu! **_(En même temps, c'est un chat, vous ne vous attendiez pas à un "Je suis passablement las d'être tenu par la peau du cou, veuillez, je vous pris, me lâcher!)_

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ed en pleine crise d'inspecteur Colombo, pris ça pour un :

**-C'est pas moi inspecteur, je sais miiême pas ce que c'est qu'un miamonculus! **_(la fille qui a pas trop regarder __Le royaume des chats__ X3)_

**-Ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier entre 22h et 00H? Et ne mens pas, j'irai vérifier!**

C'est à ce moment que Al entra dans la pièce et, totalement perdu, demanda :

**-Euh... tu fais quoi grand frère?**

Et c'est à ce moment là que le générique de fin d'_Inspecteur Colombo_ se fit entendre et que Ed prit conscience de sa situation. Il était en serviette, à genou au milieu de la chambre tenant par la peau du cou un chat qu'il était en train d'interroger. Il regarda une dernière fois le chat en question qui penchait la tête d'une manière tellement craquante qu'il le relâcha, et avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait après avoir malmenait une pauvre et innocente petite et craquante boule de poils, il se dirigea vers la commode pour prendre des vêtements puis, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il répondit :

**-Oh, rien. Je ... m'amusais avec le chat.**

Al, qui avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir manquer quelque chose, se dit que ce n'était rien d'important et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour verser du lait dans une gamelle.

Revenant dans la chambre, il chercha le chat du regard et ne le trouvant pas, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque Edward sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva son frère assis sur son lit, la mine morose et une gamelle contenant LE breuvage maudit dans la main. Surpassant sa nausée, il lança un regard interrogatif à son petit frère qui lui répondit attristé :

**-J'ai oublié de fermer la porte et le chat s'est enfuis. **

Le blond fit son possible pour réconforter son frère et, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, lui promit que le prochain chat, il pourrait le garder plus d'une nuit. En vérité, le Fullmetal se sentait un peu coupable du départ du chat, se disant qu'il n'avait pas du apprécier le petit interrogatoire.

* * *

PENDANT CE TEMPS

Un certain petit chat prenait la poudre d'escampette, se disant que, n'étant pas suicidaire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aller embêter son nabot préféré. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser un peu, et, après un bref éclair lumineux, son rire cristallin se propagea dans la ruelle, au souvenir de l'interrogatoire qu'il venait de subir. Il avait vraiment eu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus...

* * *

_Voilaaa! Alors, verdict? ça vous a plu? J'espère **:D**_

_Je n'ai pas de scénario tout prêt pour cet fic, j'ai plusieurs idée de scènes et d'orientation de l'histoire, mais si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, ou des requêtes (comme l'apparition de certains personnage par exemple, ou des scènes compromettante **:D** ) je suis preneuse. _


	8. Cherche maison à louer

**Cherche maison à louer**

* * *

_Encore une fois merci pour les reviews. Un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes : **Kaijuu-sama**, **Kornishon**, **piratesheep** (oui c'est bien mon premier lemon, et je reconnais, je suis surdouée (modeste, hein XD) ET perverse **:D** ) et **thoru78**, et encore merci aux autres auxquels j'ai du répondre personnellement. Si j'en ai oublié, désolé et encore merci!!_

_Ce chapitre a été assez pénible à écrire. J'avais la dernière scène en tête, je voulais absolument la caser mais il fallait bien un contexte donc j'ai du m'acharner un peu. J'espère que l'ensemble n'est pas trop ennuyant. En tout cas, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent.  
_

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

Ignorant tout de la véritable identité du chat, la vie d'Edward Elric se déroula tranquillement tout le restant de la semaine.

Chaque jour il se rendait au QG où des papiers et parfois quelques missions l'attendaient (de renforcer un bâtiment publique à escorter un dirigeant étranger en visite à Central en passant par babysitting pour enfants de hauts gradés), et une fois son devoir accomplit, il passait le reste de ses journées à la Bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne quelque chose d'autre à faire. Al quand à lui, accompagnait son frère la moitié du temps, et gambadait gaiement dans les prés, ramassant des fleurs et observant les papillons virevoltaient _(_... _euh ... nan, vraiment pas. Je la refais.) _Al, donc, accompagnait son frère la moitié du temps, et se promenait dans Central le reste.

La semaine s'était déroulé sans accroche, et les hurlements que l'on pouvaient entendre chaque matin sortir du bureau du Colonel Mustang, et qui disait en un nombre impressionnant de variantes : **"QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE QUAND ON LE CROISE DANS LES COULOIRS DE L'ARMEE, ON CROIT QU'IL EST VENU VOIR SON PERE?!"** était devenu une douce habitude au QG.

Cette semaine avait même amené son petit lot de bonnes nouvelles. La première concernait les futures missions des frères Elric : ils ne seraient pas amenés à quitter Central pour plus d'une ou deux nuits et ce, pour plusieurs semaines, dans le cadre d'un nouveau décret stipulant un quota de semaines à passer à Central pour les Alchemists d'état. Edward, qui, en règle général aime plutôt bouger, accueillit cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Rester à Central pendant quelques temps lui donnerait l'occasion d'éplucher plus en détail la Bibliothèque de la capital. La seconde bonne nouvelle fut amener par le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Edward lui ayant fait part de leur désir de se trouver un logement dans la capital, elle s'était renseignée et avait repéré plusieurs habitations qui pourraient convenir aux deux frères. Il était prévu qu'elle les accompagne ce dimanche même pour les visiter.

* * *

Le dimanche venu, c'est le cœur plutôt léger et de bonne humeur qu'il se rendit, avec Al, devant le QG de Central pour rejoindre le lieutenant Hawkeye. Arrivant en vue du lieu de rendez-vous, il eut deux surprises.  
La première était le lieutenant Hawkeye : c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait portant autre chose que l'uniforme militaire, et la vue en valait le détour, elle était ravissante. Elle portait un pantalon, ample au niveau des jambes, noir et rentré dans des bottes blanches montant jusqu'en dessous des genoux, un veston sans manche noir par dessus un fin chemisier blanc et un manteau blanc ouvert, descendant jusqu'au dessus du genou. Elle avait délaissé son habituel "chignon" au profit d'une queue-de-cheval posé sur son épaule. Il eut une pointe de pitié pour son supérieur qui devait travailler chaque jour auprès d'une si jolie femme, (et se faire maltraiter par celle-ci) mais ce sentiment disparut très vite en raison de la présence de ce dernier. La présence de son insupportable supérieur étant la deuxième et très désagréable surprise.

**-Edward, Alphonse.** Riza les accueillit avec un sourire et un signe de tête tandis que le grand brun semblait passablement ennuyé. Edward, se disant que c'était plutôt à lui de faire cette tête, ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attaqua immédiatement son supérieur.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous!**

Mustang pris un air surpris et répondit :

**-Oh, tiens! Fullmetal, je ne t'avais pas vu.**

Edward, qui à ce moment eu bien envie d'exploser, réussit miraculeusement à se retenir, la réponse à sa question lui important plus pour le moment.

**-Très drôle! Bon, vous faites quoi ici? Vous êtes quand même pas venu juste pour me gâcher ma journée, Colonel à la noix! **Tout en terminant sa phrase, il eut un doute. Venir juste pour lui gâcher la journée est quelque chose dont son supérieur aurait été parfaitement capable. Ce dernier pris un air faussement blessé et lui répondit :

**-Moi qui était venu pour rendre service...**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi votre présence pourrait me rendre service. **Répondit le blond, pas franchement convaincu.

**-C'est simple Fullmetal, tu as beau être Alchemist d'état tu restes un gamin se trimballant avec un type en armure. Ça attire pas vraiment la confiance pour te louer une maison. Je suis ton supérieur, alors je suis là pour me porter garant. **

Edward dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. Ils avaient presque eut du mal à se faire louer leur chambre d'hôtel, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte une liasse de billets au propriétaire, alors une maison... Mais quelque chose le tracassait tout de même.

**-Et vous êtes venu pour nous aidez? **Demanda-t-il encore un peu soupçonneux.

**- Je suis ton supérieur, je suis responsable de toi, Fullmetal. Si mon subordonné cherche un logement, je dois l'aider à en trouver un.** **Cela s'appelle le sens du devoir.**

La culpabilité d'avoir traité son supérieur aussi durement n'eut pas le temps de montrer son nez, que tout s'éclaircit pour Edward, et qu'un grand sourire illumina son visage.

**-Et dites? Votre sens du devoir, il ressemblerait pas à une belle blonde avec un gun , juste par hasard?**

Lorsque Mustang toussota légèrement et détourna le regard, Edward sourit davantage et répondit :

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.**

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le silence.

**-Euh... Nii-san...**

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son petit frère qui le regardait étrangement. Et il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit instantanément et tourna la tête vers la jolie blonde en question qui le regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Merci du compliment Edward.**

Edward rougit une nouvelle fois avant de bredouiller un :

**-De... de rien... c'était juste une ... une constatation...**

Se sentant devenir de plus en plus rouge et gêné, il détourna le regard et s'écria à moitié :

**-Bon! On y va ou quoi?!**

Et c'est ainsi qu'une des plus horribles après-midi du célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist commença.

Les ennuis arrivèrent très tôt lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'en raison de la taille de Al, ils ne pourraient prendre la voiture du Colonel et devraient donc se rendre de part et autre de la ville à pied. Le fait de marcher ne dérangeait pas vraiment le jeune Alchemist, mais Central étant une grande ville, ils eurent à marcher beaucoup et en se dépêchant pour être sûr d'avoir le temps de visiter chacune des maisons choisis par le lieutenant Hawkeye. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Mustang ne rata pas cette sublime occasion de s'apitoyer hypocritement sur le sort du pauvre petit blond, et sur le malheur d'être si_ petit_ et donc d'avoir de si_ petites_ jambes_. _Car avec de si_ petites _jambes, le _petit _corps d'un si_ petit _garçonse fatigue très vite, et il a besoin d'une _petite_ pause. C'est à peu près au moment de ce "petit" de trop que Edward, dont la patience était à louer, alla se briser contre le sourire mesquin et insupportable de son supérieur qu'il finit par ravaler lorsque son sens du devoir (vous savez, celui qui a un joli gun ) se rappela à lui.

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher dans la capital en direction d'un quartier où plusieurs logements étaient à visiter.

Ils firent le tour de ce quartier très rapidement car les maisons étaient généralement soit trop délabrées, soit trop petites (ce qui permit à Mustang de souligner que le problème de ces petites maisons n'était un problème que pour Al, une niche étant suffisant pour Edward. Autant dire que ce dernier ne fut pas très ... enclin à rire de cette blague).

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils galopaient dans la ville lorsque le _supérieur fainéant_** (nda**: ceci est un extrait des pensées de son subordonné) eut _la meilleure idée de toute la semaine, si ce n'est du mois _lorsqu'il proposa :

**-Et si on s'arrêtait pour boire quelque chose?**

La brillante proposition fut malheureusement entaché lorsqu'il ajouta, d'un air presque paternel :

**-Le petit commence à se déshydrater. **La plaisanterie n'eut pas grand succès, le lieutenant Hawkeye étant devenu sourde aux remarques de son _gamin de supérieur_ tandis que Al tentait désespérément d'empêcher son frère de commettre un meurtre en pleine rue.

Ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter sur une petite place bordée de nombreux magasins et où s'étendait une terrasse à l'abri de parasols. Alors que Ed savourait son thé glacé, Hawkeye et Mustang leur jus de fruits et que Al contemplait son verre d'eau en se demandant s'il devrait le verser dans son armure pour faire semblant de boire, la dernière plaisanterie de Roy lui revînt quelque peu en pleine face lorsqu'un petit garçon à la table d'à côté demanda à sa mère :

**-Dis maman ? Pourquoi je ressemble à papa?**

**-Mais parce que c'est ton père mon chéri, c'est normal que tu lui ressembles.**

**-Mais alors pourquoi le garçon là-bas, **il montra Ed du doigt,** il ressemble pas à son papa? **Termina-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci Mustang.

Edward eut pendant deux secondes envie de frapper le _morveux_ qui venait implicitement de le traiter de gamin, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son "père" qui était devenu tout blanc. Avec un grand sourire, il se rendit compte que dans l'autre sens, la remarque était encore plus blessante. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus à la vue de son supérieur se décomposant encore plus lorsque la mère répondit à son fils :

**-Ton petit frère me ressemble, n'est-ce pas? Alors _peut-être_ que ce garçon ressemble lui aussi à sa maman.**

C'est le _peut-être_ qui acheva le _plus très jeune _Colonel Roy Mustang, car ce peut-être voulait dire que cette femme ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Riza puisse être avec lui, et la mère de son fils. Il regarda un instant celui-ci et lui lança un de ces regards qui vous glace sur place, ou plutôt vous flambe sur place dans le cas du Flame Alchemist, mais le sourire sur le visage de son _stupide et vraiment tout minuscule supérieur_ ne fit que s'agrandir. Il choisît alors la solution la moins mature et se mît à bouder.

Après leurs rafraichissements, Mustang décida qu'il avait une course à faire et proposa qu'ils se retrouvent tous une demi-heure plus tard. La proposition fut approuvée par le lieutenant Hawkeye et l'Alchemist disparut aussi vite que son homonyme à quatre roues _(Bof, je sais, elle est facile, mais de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal . Et puis, il aurait pu s'appeler VTT donc on a évité le pire...)_. Ed se dirigea vers une librairie se situant à l'autre bout de la place, Al commença à jouer avec un petit garçon et Riza se dirigea vers les boutiques.

* * *

Le Fullmetal ressortit de la librairie vingt minutes plus tard déçu parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et de relative mauvaise humeur. Le libraire attentionné, ayant vu un jeune (pour ne pas dire le mot commençant par pe- et finissant par -tit) garçon dans le mauvais rayon (quel intérêt un garçon de cet âge - 12/13ans- peut-il avoir dans des livres d'alchimie), il avait alors entreprit de le diriger vers le rayon jeunesse. Le garçon en question interpréta alors très mal cette délicate attention, il s'énerva, et ayant renversé une étagère et il dût ensuite la réparer et ranger les livres éparpillés.

Une fois dehors, un regard circulaire sur la place lui permit d'apercevoir Al, à genou avec un gosse sur les épaules, le Colonel en train de discuter avec une jeune femme (_sûrement pour se rassurer quant à son pouvoir de séduction_, pensa Ed amusé) et le lieutenant accompagnée d'un homme devant une boutique faisant le coin avec une petite ruelle. Il lui fallut un second coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressée par sa compagnie qui d'ailleurs semblait forcée. Il se dirigea vers elle pour voir si tout allait bien et tandis qu'il s'approchait, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme, en plus de ne pas être intéressée, semblait trouver cette compagnie pénible, surtout que l'homme semblait saoul.

**-Aller poulette! Fais pas l'aristocrate, dis-moi comment tu t'appelles?**

**-Vous êtes saoul. **Edward fut surpris de la patience dont elle faisait preuve mais se décida à intervenir. Il réfléchît un instant à une approche possible, faire savoir à l'opportun que la "poulette" qu'il importunait était militaire aurait pu être intéressant mais les militaires n'ont pas le droit de s'en prendre aux civils, même s'ils ont une raison, alors cela pourrait poser des problèmes.

**-Je pense que vous l'ennuyez!**

Riza se tourna vers lui mais l'homme saoul fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

**-On pourrait aller boire un verre toi et moi, qu'est-ce t'en dis?!**

**-Eh! Je te parle, crétin bourré! Tu lui fous la paix!**

**-Oh, morveux! Je t'avais pas vu. Mais tu sais, tu es beaucoup trop petit. Même en grimpant sur un escabeau tu ne pourrais pas l'embrasser la blondasse. Et puis, je les connais ces salopes, elles ont besoin d'un homme, d'un vrai.**

Avec un calme exceptionnel, le Fullmetal constata que son supérieur ne lui avait encore jamais fait cette remarque-là. Quiconque connaît le Fullmetal aurait trouvait étrange qu'il ne se soit pas énervé à cette allusion concernant sa taille, et doublement énervé quant à ce manque de respect vis-à-vis du lieutenant Hawkeye, mais sa colère dépassait largement le stade de ses crises habituelles. Une idée bien plus cruelle et inhumaine lui était venu et c'est avec un sourire encore jamais vu sur son visage (un de ceux que l'on aurait plutôt l'habitude de voir sur celui de Envy ou Kimblee) qu'il dit :

**-C'est comme vous voulez. Moi, je disais ça pour vous, vous ne me sembliez pas si mauvais dans le fond. Bon ba, lieutenant, je vous le laisse. Je vous servirais d'alibi si ça tourne mal mais essayer de ne pas le tuer quand même.** Il commença à partir, se retourna une dernière fois et dît d'un air réellement compatissant, **bon courage.**

Il s'éloigna ensuite le plus rapidement possible de cette petite ruelle, ne voulant pas être spectateur de ce qui s'y passerait. Tandis qu'il rejoignait Al et Mustang déjà au point de rendez-vous, il fut pris de remord, le souvenir de la manière avec laquelle le lieutenant avait dressé Hayate s'étant un instant imposé à son esprit. Il envisagea de revenir sur ses pas, mais l'idée même d'interrompre la colère de la jeune femme et la possibilité d'être sa prochaine _proie_ l'en dissuada.

**-Hey, Fullmetal! Tu sais où est Hawkeye?**

**-Ouais, elle avait une ... petite leçon à donner à quelqu'un. Ça devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. **Répondit le blond avec un sourire mêlant sadisme et pitié.

Al ne comprit pas la remarque mais le Colonel, lui, eut une vague idée de ce que voulez dire son subordonné.

**-Quoi qu'ait dit ou fait cette personne, je la plains. Elle ne méritait sûrement pas ce qui va lui arrivait.**

**-Chacun sa merde... **répondit le Fullmetal d'un air faussement désolé.

**-Ouais. Et puis, pour une fois que ça tombe pas sur moi, je vais pas...** Mustang interrompit sa phrase à la vue du sujet de leur conversation. **Tiens, elle a l'air...** Et c'est Edward qui termina :

**-De bonne humeur.**

En effet, la jeune femme arrivait d'un pas léger avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un sourire de satisfaction.

**-Excusez-moi pour le retard.**

Et c'est donc sans faire une seule allusion quand à la raison du retard de la jeune femme qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un quartier proche de la place, Ed et Roy se demandant s'ils auraient à lui fournir un alibi et Al, complètement paumé, n'ayant rien comprit.

Un petit peu plus tard, ils eurent tout les deux la réponse à leur question quand, en sortant d'une maison qu'Ed avait trouvé glauque (toutes les poignets de porte représentaient des visages de femmes semblant souffrir, la sonnerie ressemblait à un cri, et le plafond du salon était une fresque représentant des âmes torturées en enfer) un homme bouscula le lieutenant. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il sembla horrifié, il s'excusa une dizaine de fois en se traitant d'idiot et partit en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses. D'un coup d'œil vers son supérieur, Edward lui fit comprendre que c'était la personne en question et témoigna de sa perplexité. En effet, l'homme semblait en parfait état, du moins physique, et pourtant il semblait terrorisé. Tout en se demandant quelles méthodes elle avait bien pu employé, les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir encore plus de respect pour la jeune femme (et encore plus de craintes).

* * *

La fin de la journée arrivait lentement et aucune des maisons qu'ils avaient visitées n'en valaient la peine. Edward avait mal au pied, et le début d'un mal de tête se profilait. Il avait dû subir toute l'après-midi les remarques de son supérieur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était fatigué de crier. Cette journée ne pouvait être plus mauvaise. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

**-Un peu de courage Edward. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule maison à visiter. Elle est un peu loin d'ici mais l'emplacement n'est pas mauvais. **

**-Ouais...** Autant dire que le blond n'était pas particulièrement motivé. **J'espère que celle-ci n'aura pas les toilettes dans le jardin. Et on tombe encore une fois sur un dégénéré, je vous promets que je ...**

Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à promettre...

**-Hey, petiot!**

_Encore une référence à ma taille. _Le petiot se tourna vers celui qui l'avait aussi grossièrement interrompu dans l'intention de le fusiller du regard mais tout ce que son visage exprima fut de l'horreur. En face de lui se trouver le patron du bar dans lequel il s'était saoulé.

**-Tu te rappelle de moi, petiot? Avec tout ce que tu as bu, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ait oublié. T'as une sacré descente! **

**-Ouais, ouais je me rappelle de vous. Bon, désolé mais on doit y aller. **Il tenta de s'enfuir mais le vieil homme le retint par le bras.

**-Attends! Je voulais te voir justement. J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient.**

**-Quoi!?**

**-Mais oui, ton débardeur noir! **Ed blêmit instantanément. **Le jeune homme qui était avec toi dans les toilettes me l'a laissé quand il t'en a sorti. **_Oh mon dieu, je suis mort._ **Il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas réussi à te l'enfiler**_, nan, pire que ça, c'est ma carrière de militaire qui est morte,_ **et m'as demandé de le garder au cas où tu reviendrais. **_Comme si je comptais y retourner un jour. _**T'étais dans un de ces états, en sueur et gémissant, **_pitié, Dieu, fais moi disparaître sur place et j'oublie toutes les merdes dans lesquelles tu m'as foutu avant_**, à croire que tu venais de courir le cent mètres. Mon bar n'est pas très loin, tu n'as qu'à me suivre et je te le rends tout de suite.**

C'est à peu près à cet instant que le Fullmetal reprit conscience, un peu trop conscience d'ailleurs car il cria :

**-NON!! **

Il se reprit un peu et ajouta :

**-Je veux dire, désolé mais on n'a vraiment pas le temps. Une autre fois. Je repasserai le chercher une autre fois. **

Il ajouta un petit sourire forcé et s'éloigna au plus vite jusqu'à ce que son supérieur se rappelle à lui en lui criant de là où il se trouvait encore :

**-Fullmetal, j'exige des explications!**

Quel mensonge pourrait-il inventer pour justifier le fait qu'il se soit retrouver nu dans les toilettes avec un autre homme? Le mal de tête du blond ne fit qu'empirer mais comme les emmerdes n'arrivent que rarement seules, une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix pas si inconnue que ça lui souffla à l'oreille :

**-Salut nabot! Ça fait un baille!**

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fait! J'espère que ça vous a plu!!  
_

_Bon, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas un grand suspense, tout le monde a compris à qui appartient cette voix... Mais, on peut toujours se demander comment notre crevette international va faire pour se sortir de cette situation, s'il va être démasqué ..._

_Sinon, j'accepte toujours les proposition quant à l'intervention de personnages ou des idées de scènes. J'ai déjà pris note de l'idée de **mirty91** (et je compte bien les faire intervenir, j'ai même la situation. Il me manque plus qu'à introduire le tout dans mon histoire)._


	9. Quand un cauchemar en rencontre un autre

_Bon, je vais arrêter de faire des promesses. J'avais dit que le chapitre suivant mettrait peu de temps à arriver, mais de toute évidence, il a un peu tardé. Je m'en excuse. En fait, une rentrée universitaire ça occupe plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, même si en trois jours, j'ai eu trois cours d'annuler ... enfin bon... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour les prochains chapitres...  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!!_

* * *

**Quand un cauchemar en rencontre un autre**

**-Salut nabot! Ça fait un baille!**

Edward n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte à quel point la situation était critique qu'il entendit Mustang, Al et Hawkeye se rapprocher. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de découvrir que l'homonculus qui se tenait devant lui avait pris une apparence presque classique.

Son visage n'était pas celui qu'il arborait ordinairement. Ses traits étaient moins fins et sa peau beaucoup plus bronzée, mais le tout s'alliait harmonieusement avec ses yeux, d'un violet légèrement plus clair que celui de ses habituelles améthystes, et ses long cheveux noirs légèrement retenus par un ruban de couleur rouge-sang.

Côté vêtement, l'homonculus avait choisi un style plutôt aguicheur : un pantalon noir _extrêmement_ moulant accompagné de quelques sangles sur le côté ainsi qu'une chemise assorti à son ruban, généreusement ouverte sur un torse convenablement musclé et imberbe.

Le jeune Alchemist fut _(malheureusement)_ interrompu dans sa contemplation lorsque l'objet de son attention passa _amicalement_ un bras autour de ses épaules au moment où son supérieur arrivait.

**-Fullmetal ...**

Le Flame Alchemist toisa un instant l'inconnu _accroché_ à son subalterne.

**-Excusez-moi, mais vous allez devoir nous laisser parce que j'attends toujours des explications ... **Il se tourna vers Ed pour terminer sa phrase **... sur cette histoire d'inconnu dans les toilettes!**

Le Fullmetal se dit à cet instant que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire, même si ces derniers temps, il avait la désagréable impression d'être sans cesse dans ce genre de situation. Peut-être que la perte du corps de son frère n'était pas la véritable punition, peut-être que ce n'était pas suffisant, peut-être que vivre un enfer sur terre était la véritable sanction divine pour avoir transgresser un interdit. Ou alors peut-être que la vie était simplement merdique. Peut-être aussi que son enfoiré de père était responsable de son cauchemar (parce que c'est un enfoiré et que c'est réconfortant de se dire que si quelque chose ne va pas, c'est de sa faute, de la tartine qui tombe du mauvais côté à la merde de chien sur le trottoir). Il devrait peut-être en parler avec Envy, ils seraient au moins d'accord sur un sujet.

Et c'est alors que ce dernier se rappela à lui en répondant à la question qui lui était originellement posée.

**-Ah, mais ça devait être moi cet inconnu. À part si le **_nabot_** à l'habitude d'aller dans les toilettes avec des inconnus. **

Une preuve de plus que son père était **vraiment** responsable de toutes les merdes qui lui arrivaient dans la vie. S'il n'avait pas eu un fils il y a plus de 400 ans, cette désastreuse situation ne serait jamais arrivé. Et s'il n'avait pas essayé de le ressusciter, son cauchemar ne serait pas devant lui mais aurait été bouffé par les asticots depuis belle lurette. Eh ... mais ...

**-REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ESPECE D'ENFOIRE CONGENITAL !! **

L'étreinte du bras d'Envy se resserra autour de l'épaule du _blond-à-vapeur _et avec un grand sourire il répondit.

**-Oh, quelle voix douce et mélodieuse. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu _crier, _j'avoue que ça me manquait.**

Ed blêmit, puis rougit et blêmit de nouveau sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot. Il fut soudainement extrêmement conscient du bras l'entourant et fût pris de bouffer de chaleur. Pendant qu'il combattait sa soudaine gêne, la conversation se continua sans lui.

**-Et qui êtes-vous ? **demanda Roy de son ton le plus _smart_, histoire de montrer à l'inconnu que Roy Mustang n'est pas n'importe qui.

**-Moi? Je suis un vieil _ami _du shrimp. **

**-...**

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes. En fait, ce silence aurait dû être comblé par les hurlements de l'Alchemist susceptible, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir entendu l'insulte. Du coup, Roy et Envy, décontenancés (_ba?! il hurle pas le Schtroumpf?!_), durent continuer leur conversation.

**-Et... euh... pourquoi l'avez-vous accompagné dans les toilettes ?**

**-Je lui ai fait la courte échelle pour qu'il atteigne le lavabo.**

Toutes les attentions (enfin, surtout celles d'Envy et de Mustang) se portèrent sur le blond dans l'attente d'une crise qui ne vînt pas. Les deux semblaient très déçu et le Flame Alchemist décida alors de tenter sa chance.

**-Vous avez fait attention qu'il ne se noie pas dedans j'espère ?!**

L'Alchemist de flamme semblait très sûr de lui, mais à sa grande déception, sa petite pique n'eut aucun résultat. Le blond, coincé dans l'étau du bras de l'homonculus, semblait dans un autre monde.

**-Oui, bien-sûr. Mais il a bien failli se casser une jambe en sautant du lavabo.**

**-...**

**-C'est bien le Fullmetal, ça! Toujours en train de _faire_ le grand.**

**-...**

**- Il faut bien qu'il compense! Ça doit pas être simple de faire la taille d'une CREVETTE!**

**-...**

Pendant que les deux idiots, euh ... les deux ... comparses! Ça c'est bien, comparses. Donc! Pendant que les deux comparses s'évertuaient à faire réagir le Fullmetal Alchemist, celui-ci essayait désespérément de se sortir de sa torpeur. Mais rien ne jouait en sa faveur.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Petit tour dans la tête du blondinet : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

_**... Merde! Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi. Bon, du calme ... La situation n'est vraiment pas à mon avantage.**_

_**Premier problème : Envy qui est juste à côté de moi.**_

_Techniquement, il est plutôt contre toi ... bien collé ... son bras autour de toi ... quelques mèches de cheveux te chatouillant la joue..._

Ed tenta d'ignorer cette vraiment très très stupide seconde voix, et continua.

_**Second problème : Mustang. Beaucoup trop prés, beaucoup trop existant, beaucoup trop chiant.**_

_Ce qui veut dire qu'Envy pourrait être beaucoup plus prés ..._

_**Hum! ... Troisième problème : le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux là. Si ce crétin vient à découvrir l'identité d'Envy, c'est les emmerdes assurées.**_

_**Il faut à tout prix les éloigner. Je peux demander gentiment à Envy de dégager, mais le problème, c'est qu'il est pas vraiment du genre à obéir.**_

_Sauf si tu lui promets d'être gentil à ton tour..._

_**... Ou alors je peux embarquer Envy le plus loin possible de Mustang.**_

_Et te retrouver tout seul avec lui ..._

_**Donc problème, de ce côté là, j'ai suffisamment donné!**_

_Techniquement, tu as plus pris que donner ..._

:mode tomato-fluo ON :_ **...hum... il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose. Remarque, la dernière fois, j'étais bourré, cette fois je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.**_

_Pour pouvoir participer activement ... bonne idée !!_

_**Pour pouvoir me défendre activement et lui péter la gueule, ouais!!**_

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que le bras de l'homonculus disparut de l'épaule du blond. La seconde voix aux idées très déplacées s'évapora de même et Ed reprit lentement conscience de son environnement. Pendant deux secondes, il crut rêver. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était trop ... trop stupide pour être vrai. Trop invraisemblable.

Juste devant lui, à à peine plus d'un mètre, Mustang, son supérieur et l'un des cauchemars de sa vie, discutait joyeusement avec Envy, son ennemi, et l'autre cauchemar de sa vie.

**-Nan mais je rêve! **Laissa-t-il échapper. Les deux tout nouveaux amis (comme quoi "faire chier le nabot" est un hobby très pratique pour se faire des amis) se tournèrent vers lui et Mustang d'un air étonné (sûrement simulé d'ailleurs) dit :

**-Oh tiens Fullmetal, on croyait que tu étais mort.**

Edward se tourna vers Envy et à bout de nerf lui demanda :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?!**

**-Oh, mais sois pas jaloux, tu restes mon _petit _Alchemist préféré! **Lui répondit Envy avec un graaaaaand sourire ce qui fit malheureusement craquer définitivement les nerfs du blondinet qui lui sauta dessus. Mais comme Envy ne réagît pas (probablement volontairement), Ed se retrouva au sol, assis sur l'homonculus, une main agrippée à sa chemise et l'autre, en l'air, dans le but de le frapper.

Envy, à une vitesse qui déstabilisa l'Alchemist, redressa le haut de son corps en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et vînt souffler à son oreille :

**-Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant...**

Ed écarquilla les yeux puis son visage se fronça et son poing retomba pour venir cogner le sol juste à côté de la tête de l'homonculus qui, tout en gardant son sourire, n'en mena pas large pendant les 3 secondes que mit le poing à redescendre.

Edward se releva et se retourna pour ne pas montrer le rouge qui montait lentement le long de ses joues. Il entendit Mustang aider Envy à se relever, et la phrase qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang :

**-Tu l'a échappé belle _Envy_ !**

Le Fullmetal se retourna violemment et fixa l'homonculus l'air horrifié.

**- ... _Envy _... ?**

Sans perdre son éternel sourire, se dernier contempla avec délectation la mine de son blondinet susceptible préféré et prit tout son temps pour lui répondre :

**-Oui... Tu sais ... NV **(se prononce ène- vi ) **parce que Nathanael-Vick, c'est beaucoup trop long. Alors tout le monde m'appelle NV !**

Ed ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupire de soulagement. L'homonculus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le mettre dans un situation trop dangereuse.

**-Ton ami NV est bien agréable, c'est à se demander comment vous pouvez être ami.**

Edward se tourna vers Mustang, et se rendit compte que cette phrase avait été dit dans l'intention de le foutre en rogne. Seulement Edward savait quelque chose que ce dernier ignorait et ne pût s'empêcher de traiter mentalement son supérieur d'idiot. Celui-ci n'ignorait pas à quoi ressemblait Envy, et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. La ressemblance restait encore flagrante. Les longs cheveux, ressemblant encore vaguement au palmier habituel, même s'ils étaient attachés, la couleur des yeux très ressemblante, les poses (c'est-à-dire un déhanché à damner un saint ... ) et l'indéniable talent pour l'énerver. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs que son petit frère n'est pas fait le rapprochement. Mais lorsqu'il le chercha des yeux, il se rendit compte que lui et le lieutenant Hawkeye n'était plus là.

**-Où es passé Al? **Demanda-t-il à un Mustang déçu de n'avoir obtenu aucune réaction de son subordonné.

**-Il est partis avec Riza. Je crois qu'ils ont parlés d'aller visité la dernière maison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

**-Et comment on les rejoint?**

**-Oh! Ça doit être le papier qu'elle m'a mis dans la poche pendant que NV et moi on papotait.**

Ed leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à se demander comment ce crétin avait pu devenir colonel.

**-D'ailleurs on va y aller sinon le lieutenant va s'énerver, ça serait dommage.**

**-Surtout pour vous ...**

Edward n'avait pas vraiment voulu le dire, mais en même temps, Mustang ne pouvait faire aucun commentaire la dessus. Il n'en fit d'ailleurs pas et préféra se tourner vers Envy.

**-J'ai été enchanté de te rencontrer NV !! **Il tendit sa main à ce dernier qui la serra avec un grand sourire.

**-Mais moi de même, _Colonel Mustang. _J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.**

**-Je l'espère aussi. À l'occasion, vient me voir dans mon bureau de l'Armée, je te ferais visiter. Et puis ça me donnera une bonne occasion de glander.**

Pleurer. Pour le coup, le Fullmetal avait bien envie de pleurer. Parce qu'une situation aussi stupide, ça ne pouvait pas exister. Si son supérieur savait qu'il venait juste d'inviter leur ennemi à venir faire une petite visite de leur QG, il se traiterait sûrement d'idiot. Ou pas, compte tenu de la personnalité exécrable de celui-ci.

**-Bon, à la prochaine Fullmetal nabot! Appelle moi la prochaine fois que tu bois!**

Le nabot en question leva à peine les yeux mais pût apercevoir le sourire envyesque (les proportions pour un sourire envyesque sont 1/4 de sadisme, 1/4 de séduction et 1/2 de perversité, à consommer le tout avec beaucoup de lubrifiant) sur le visage de l'homonculus. Il ne prit pas la peine de réagir à l'insulte, ni même à celle de son supérieur :

**-Aller morveux on se dépêche de les rejoindre avant qu'il fasse nuit, faudrait pas que tu te perdes dans le noir. **

Il suivit Mustang sans vraiment y mettre du sien. Cette journée l'avait vraiment achevé, et tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était de pouvoir se glisser sous sa couette et de s'endormir comme une masse. De partir dans un monde où il n'y aurait ni Mustang, ni Envy, ni les deux réunis, et où les personnes faisant des remarques sur sa taille seraient foudroyés avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer une quelconque insulte.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il rentra dans le Flame Alchemist qui venait de s'arrêter. Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'un grand bruit de métal se fit entendre et que son petit frère se précipita sur lui.

**-Ed! C'est cette maison! Dis oui s'il te plait!! Elle est grande, il y a deux chambres comme ça je te dérangerais pas quand tu dormiras et en plus il y a une grande bibliothèque!**

Ed mit un certain temps à assimiler l'information. Surtout que son petit frère avait prononcé le tout dans un souffle (même si techniquement, une armure n'a pas de souffle puisqu'elle ne respire pas ...).

Il visita la maison, et effectivement, c'était la plus belle qu'ils avaient visité de la journée, et de loin. D'ailleurs, en comparaison de sa journée de merde, il était même prêt à dire qu'elle était exceptionnelle.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait le salon avec son immense cheminé, la cuisine et une chambre (qu'Al s'était déjà attribué car plus proche de la sortie en cas de promenade nocturne), tandis qu'à l'étage se trouvait une seconde chambre, une grande salle de bain avec douche ET baignoire, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque.

Le propriétaire ne fit pas trop de difficultés. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était qu'aucune fête ne soit tenu dans cette maison à moins de le prévenir une semaine à l'avance. Après que Mustang, sous la pression de son sens du devoir (pas besoin de re-préciser à quoi il, enfin elle ressemble...) ait assuré au vieil homme que les frères Elric étaient parfaitement sérieux, il avait été décidé qu'ils pourraient emménager dès la semaine suivante.

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, Ed relativisa et se dit que la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise finalement. Il était toujours en vie. La rencontre avec Envy s'était terminé sans dommage. Ils avaient enfin trouvés LA maison et il finissait sa journée comme il l'avait prévu, c'est-à-dire bien emmitouflé dans sa couette où il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

_Voilà!!_

_Merci à **Kiku-chan** (tu a eu la réponse à ta question :) ), **Sabine02**, **shika**, **Kaijuu-sama** (pour le coup, ça n'a pas trop empiré ... quant à Riza, c'est un secret! Il faut bien lui laissait une petite part de mystère), **thoru78**, **Blackplume**, **Asuka-tanku** et **ByakuNeko-chan **pour leurs reviews!!_


	10. Juste un mauvais rêve pitié?

**Juste un mauvais rêve ... pitié?**

* * *

Ed marchait dans les rues de Central, reprenant lentement son souffle. Quel journée! Il l'avait échappé, et de peu. En y repensant, il s'était passé tellement de choses que c'en était presque flou. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait _lui_ échapper, et ce à tout prix.

Au coin d'une rue, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il s'excusa rapidement sans lever les yeux et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main s'agrippa à son bras et l'en empêcha.

**-Eh, morveux, tu peux pas faire gaffe!**

Ed releva les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était face à un groupe de jeunes (enfin un peu plus vieux que lui) au look très spécial. Ils avaient tous des anneaux un peu partout. Celui au cheveux vert en avait un dans le nez, et trois à l'arcade sourcilière. Un autre qui avait une crête rouge en avait deux à la lèvre inférieur et une demi douzaine à chaque oreille. Le troisième qui avait le crâne rasé en avait un sous la lèvre, un sur la narine gauche et plusieurs aux oreilles. Ils portaient tous des vêtements en cuir avec de nombreux trous.

**-On ne nous bouscule pas sans le payer!!**

En un éclair, il se retrouva à terre, propulsé par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il voulut se relever mais le type à la crête rouge lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes qui le fit se plier de douleur. Il se prit plusieurs autres coups avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Il entendit une voix, cru la reconnaître mais ne put apercevoir la personne. Tout ce qu'il remarqua, c'est que les trois types s'étaient éloigné de lui. Il entendit des éclats de voix, puis les bruits d'une bagarre et pria pour que le nouvel arrivant soit quelqu'un de très fort.

Les yeux fermés, il attendit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un s'approcha, une personne toute seule. Il soupira de soulagement. La personne l'aida à se redresser et écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux collées par le sang sur son visage. Il s'appuya contre l'inconnu et inspira profondément. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le remercier mais resta les yeux grand écarquillés.

**-Ça va nabot? Je t'ai cherché partout!**

Envy. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi la personne qu'il essayait de fuir était celle qui venait de le sauver.

**-C'est décidé, je ne te quitte plus, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un t'abime!**

**-Quoi?! **

**-Tu as bien compris, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te suivrais partout et tout le temps. Je vais me faire garde du corps du Fullmetal Nabot.**

Ed essaya de se dégager de la prise de l'homonculus mais celui-si le tenait fermement.

**-Naaan! J'ai une meilleur idée!**

Ed se figea. Les bonnes idées de l'homonculus l'étaient rarement de son point de vue.

**-Je vais me transformer en fille et je vais t'épouser ...**

...

**-QUOIIIIII!!**

* * *

Ed se réveilla en sueur. Sa couverture était sur le sol, son oreiller sur son visage et son corps en travers du lit. Il se débarrassa de l'oreiller et scruta chaque coin de la pièce pour être sûr que tout était à sa place et surtout qu'il n'y avait _personne_. La penderie en face de la porte, la commode en face du lit, le bureau et la chaise dans un coin et le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Et le plus important, aucune présence humaine en dehors de lui.

Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar? Nan. Le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Il ne se rappelait aucun détail, mais ce qui était présent à son esprit, c'est qu'il y avait Envy, et une situation stupide.

Envy en femme...

-**Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi... Le jour où Envy jouera les pots de colle n'est pas prêt d'arriver.**

_Heureusement pour moi._

Il envisagea la possibilité de se rendormir mais l'oreiller et la couette étaient bien trop loin pour qu'il les attrape. Il se leva péniblement et s'étala sur le sol dans une chute dont lui seul connaît le secret. Il tendit le bras vers sa couette et son oreiller et les amena à lui. Il fallait encore qu'il remonte sur son lit, ce qu'il réussit plus ou moins laborieusement. Le paradis à porter de bras. Il tira la couverture sur lui et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller.

_Le paradis est fait de plumes._ Pensa-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

Mais il se dit soudainement que quelque chose clochait. Incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, il lutta contre le sommeil qui l'emportait. _Il manque quelque chose._

: Un bruit d'armure dans l'escalier :

_C'est ça! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? C'est évident._

: Bruit du parquet qui craque :

_Quelque chose de si ... habituel._

: Bruit de porte qu'on ouvre :

**-Ed, c'est l'heure de se lever!**

_À chaque fois que ma vie est agréable, il faut que ça merde. _Voilà pourquoi le paradis ne pouvait se résumer à un oreiller et une couette, parce qu'on est jamais tiré hors du paradis, alors que l'on est régulièrement tiré de son lit.

**-Dépêche toi Ed! C'est le grand jour!**

_Le grand jour? Noël? Nan. Mon anniversaire? Non plus... Quoi alors? ... Mais oui!_

Le jeune Alchemist se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il se tramait quelque chose au QG. Réunion secrète sur réunion secrète. Et Ed savait parfaitement que c'était quelque chose de très important car même son insupportable supérieur était tenu à l'écart. Enfin jusqu'à la veille. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du généralissime pour être enfin mis au courant, et lui-même était convoqué avec Al, ce matin pour _enfin_ apprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Il eut bientôt fini et descendit pour avaler rapidement quelque chose. Lorsqu'il atteint l'avant-avant dernière marche, il se maudit de s'être précipité, glissa et s'étala face la première sur le sol pour la septième fois depuis leur emménagement.

**-Ed, tu devrais faire attention. **Conseilla son frère qui l'attendait dans le salon.

-**Pas de ma faute si cette fichue marche est pas fixé.** Grommela le blond encore plus de mauvaise humeur. _Elle a intérêt à être importante leur nouvelle._

* * *

Arrivé au QG, Ed se retint d'exploser la porte comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Caractériel, d'accord, mais pas totalement stupide, il pouvait y avoir un haut gradé dans la pièce. Il fut déçu en n'y découvrant personne, excepté son supérieur.

**-Fullmetal, pile à l'heure pour une fois.**

Ed n'apprécia pas du tout le sourire sur le visage du brun, une sorte de sourire faussement navré mais tout à fait satisfait avec pourtant une pointe de contrariété.

**-Asseyez-vous.**

Al fit comme demander mais Ed, suspicieux, préféra ne pas bouger.

**-Bon, vous allez la cracher votre nouvelle.**

Les yeux du colonel brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais.

**-Oh, ça. Ce n'est rien de bien _exceptionnel_ en soi, nous avons juste, grâce au Généralissime, de nouveaux alliés.**

Le visage du jeune Alchemist refléta sa confusion. Pendant presque deux semaines le QG avait accueillis haut-gradé sur haut-gradé, la plupart des militaires n'étaient au courant de rien, et cela incluait le colonel, et tout ça était simplement dû à de nouveaux alliés.

**-Mais... pourquoi tout ce ... mystère?**

Encore une fois ce regard avec une énorme pointe d'excitation. Rien de bon.

**-Ce mystère était dû à ... la nature de nos nouveaux alliés.**

La confusion ne quitta pas les yeux du blond. _La nature de ..._

On frappa à la porte.

Encore ce regard et ce sourire.

**-Vous pouvez entrer!! **Dit le colonel en élevant la voix.

Edward entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas immédiatement. La porte se referma.

**-J'imagine que je ne vous présente pas...**

Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent. Quelqu'un qu'il connait déjà... Un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui lui s'était retourné lui appris que, qui que se soit, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se retourna lentement, en espérant presque que les personnes aient disparut au moment où il leur ferait face.

_Mais bien-sûr! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt._

Edward se mit soudainement à éclater de rire. Il en pleura même.

**-Euh...Nii-san?**

Il entendit vaguement la voix inquiète de son frère et tenta de se calmer.

**-T'inquiète pas Al, c'est rien. Je me disais juste que ... je faisais vraiment des rêves bizarres. Celui de ce matin... et maintenant celui-là.**

Il s'essuya les larmes des yeux et dévisagea celui qui lui inspirait des rêves vraiment très stupides. Ce dernier s'approcha et, passant un bras autour de son épaule, il lui dit à l'oreille.

**-Tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit, nabot?**

Le nabot en question s'écarta brusquement.

**-Je... c'est à ce moment là que je suis censé me réveiller. Quand j'ai passé le pire, je me réveille...**

Le colonel se racla la gorge et de son air le plus ... fier, il dît :

**-Peut-être que le pire n'est pas passé...**

Ed se tourna vers lui toujours en pleine confusion.

**-Je crains bien que ce ne soit pas un rêve.**

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la crainte sur son visage, ou de la sollicitude, ni même de la pitié, mais une grande satisfaction.

**-Attendez! Vous voulez me faire croire que les homonculus ont décidé, comme ça, juste pour rendre service, de s'allier à l'Armée?! Vous n'essayez pas de me faire croire ça tout de même.**

Il se tourna vers les quatre homonculus d'un air menaçant, pour voir si un seul d'entre eux comptait lui faire avaler _ça_.

Greed fut le premier à parler.

**-Moi, je suis là sous la contrainte. **

Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur l'air boudeur. Un homonculus l'air boudeur... on aura tout vu.

Vînt ensuite le tour de Lust.

**-Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Quand à rendre service, si c'est quelque chose à trancher, pourquoi pas...**

Derrière elle, Glutonny renchérit.

**-Ou quelque chose à manger!!**

Des homonculus qui s'ennuient...

Il se tourna ensuite vers Envy qui lui retourna le regard, l'air interrogatif.

**-Moi? Quelque question! Il n'y a rien de plus _distrayant_ que toi Fullmetal nabot.**

Il n'eut malheureusement aucun mal à croire la raison de ce dernier.

Les homonculus, enfin une partie apparemment, liés à l'Armée? Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal.

**-Mais ... comment? Je veux dire comment l'Armée et les homonculus ont pu entré en contact et ... se mettre d'accord?! C'est comme... c'est comme si je décidais de ... faire équipe avec Envy!!**

Un énorme sourire vînt éclairer le visage du dit homonculus.

**-Ça, c'est une bonne idée nabot!**

Ed se maudit intérieurement pour avoir choisi un tel exemple.

**-Dans tes rêves espèce de psychopathe névrosé! T'as essayé de me tuer suffisamment de fois! **

Envy prit un air faussement blessé.

**-Pour qui tu me fais passer?! Je n'essaie pas _que_ de tuer, je sais être très agréable avec toi aussi, comme l'autre s...**

Une ampoule indiquant _danger_ s'alluma au dessus de la tête du blond.

**-LA FERME !!**

Le cri soudain du jeune Alchemist amena le silence complet dans le bureau du colonel. On aurait même pu croire que tous s'étaient arrêté de respirer.

Envy regardait son blondinet avec un sourire satisfait et un regard de prédateur pendant que le blond en question semblait vouloir vérifier si un regard pouvait tuer. Greed boudait toujours appuyé contre le mur mais semblait amusé par la scène, Lust toisait les deux garçon l'air ennuyé tandis que Gloutony faisait sa tête habituel de crétin. Du côté humain (enfin presque...), Al semblait se demandait si son frère n'avait pas réellement perdu la tête pendant que le colonel se délectait : voir le gamin en rogne était vraiment une distraction inestimable, et l'homonculus de l'envie semblait être quelqu'un de presque aussi douer que lui pour cette activité.

La pièce semblait définitivement figé jusqu'à ce qu'un certain papounet gâteau à lunettes fasse son entrée.

**-Bonjour la compagni...**

Il s'arrêta, semblant remarquer l'ambiance, puis haussa les épaules et continua comme si de rien n'était.

**-C'est donc vous.**

Il observa un à un les homonculus, le visage impassible, puis leur offrit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Mustang.

**-C'est une troupe intéressante que tu vas devoir diriger!**

Le colonel lève les yeux au ciel et dit en soupirant.

**-J'ai pas signé pour jouer les babysitteurs, j'espère qu'ils vont réussir à se tenir, les uns comme les autres.**

Le regard du Fullmetal se voila soudainement, les paroles de Hugues atteignant lentement son cerveau. Il comprit enfin.

**-Attendez!! Une troupe? Vous voulez pas dire que je vais devoir bosser avec eux?**

_ENCORE_ _ce sourire, _pensa le jeune Alchemist en regardant plein d'espoir son supérieur.

**-Tu as très bien compris Fullmetal. Sur ordre du généralissime, une alliance entre l'Armée et une partie des homonculus a été signé. Dans le cadre de cette alliance, Alchemist et homonculus feront équipe sous mon commandement, ce qui veut dire ...** il fit une pause pour ménager son effet ... **que _tu_ fera équipe avec les homonculus.**

Un monde qui s'écroule. Sous le poids de cette _nouvelle_, Edward avait bien envie de pleurer. Ou de hurler. Ou de rire. Le rire semblait la meilleur solution, la vie ne pouvant vraiment pas être aussi merdique, cela devait être une plaisanterie. Pourtant, aussi fort voulait-il rire, il se retrouva à ne souhaiter qu'une seule et unique chose : être dans son lit et se réveiller de ce long cauchemar. Il était même prêt à se casser la gueule de son lit, à devoir prendre une douche froide, à glisser sur cette fichue marche qu'il doit réparer. Il était même prêt à devoir subir les sarcasmes de son supérieur.

Du fond de son désespoir, Ed réussit tout de même à entendre la suites des propos du colonel.

**-Et j'espère que cela se passera dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. J'attends des efforts, d'un côtés comme de l'autre.**

Un certain bras vînt encore une fois se placer autour de ses épaules, et il entendit son propriétaire promettre :

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, _colonel_. De mon côté, je promet de ne pas essayer de _vraiment_ le tuer. J'ai de tout autre projets...**

Ed déglutit. Cette affaire s'annonçait vraiment très mal pour lui.

* * *

_Merci à __**Kaijuu-sama**_ _(c'est possible qu'il lui rende visite... mais comme le montre ce chapitre, il n'aura pas forcément besoin d'aller chez lui pour 's'amuser' __**:)**__ ), __**Kiku-chan**__ (à la fac de La Rochelle), __**Sabine02**__, __**thoru78**__, __**Sham'less**__, __**ByakuNeko-Chan**__, __**evernight0127**__, et __**Asuka-Tanku**__ ( j'espère que le 'Arf' n'était pas négatif ... __**:)**__ ) pour les reviews.  
_


	11. Une nouvelle équipe

_Ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot à la fac donc j'ai une raison. En plus, il est raisonnablement long (presque 3000 mots) donc vous pouvez me pardonner **;)**_

_Lisez et laissez une reviews, siiiivouuuuplaaiiiiiiit!!! _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, _colonel_. De mon côté, je promets de ne pas essayer de _vraiment_ le tuer. J'ai de tout autre projets...**

Ed déglutit. Cette affaire s'annonçait vraiment très mal pour lui.

___________________________________________________________

**---------- Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle équipe ---------**

**____________________________________________________**

**-Mais tout ça s'annonce très bien!!** Hurla à moitié Hugues l'air visiblement ravi. **Une alliance entre Alchemist et homonculus, je vais suivre l'affaire de près!**

Mustang s'exaspéra quelque peu de la réaction de son ami, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la partager. En effet, même s'il n'avait manifesté aucune réaction ouvertement hostile, toute cette affaire le contrarié beaucoup. Des Alchemists et des homonculus... quelque chose en lui avait du mal à digérer l'idée, comme s'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Comment une alliance avait-elle pu être possible alors même qu'à chaque altercation, chacun essayait de tuer l'autre...

Ses préoccupations furent vite effacer lorsque la vision du Fullmetal au prise avec l'homonculus de l'envie lui rappela que le premier souffrirait cette alliance nettement plus que lui. Lorsqu'il vit son ami commençait à sortir des photos de sa fille, il décida de reprendre la situation en mains.

**-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Maes?**

Celui-ci se retourna et se tapa légèrement le front avec la paume de la main.

**-Oh oui, désolé. En fait, on m'a dit de t'apporter le premier ordre de mission de ta toute nouvelle troupe.**

**-Nan, mais, c'est une blague, hein?** Demanda Ed d'un ton presque suppliant.

**-Je veux dire, qu'ils fassent partis de l'Armée, à la rigueur, d'accord! Ça fait une plaie en moins. Mais on va pas _vraiment_ devoir faire équipe avec eux, pas vrai? Je vais pas _vraiment_ devoir faire équipe avec _lui_. **Précisa-t-il en montrant Envy d'un coup d'œil.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus que le ton extrêmement suppliant de son jeune subordonné pour illuminer le visage du Colonel. Il parcourut l'ordre de mission du regard puis leva les yeux vers le Fullmetal comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses supplications.

**- C'est une mission de recherche pour un homonculus et un militaire. Le criminel est un suspect dangereux. Les compétences recommandées sont force d'attaque et discrétion.**

Il se frotta légèrement le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis prononça sa sentence.

**- Pour la discrétion, la ... compétence... d'Envy fera l'affaire... **Le Flame Alchemist marqua une pause. Envy... Ce prénom dans sa bouche lui semblait familier... Il chassa l'idée de son esprit et continua.

**-Et pour la force d'attaque, après les derniers désastres provoqués, je dirais que le Fullmetal fera l'affaire.**

Les réactions furent diverses : Envy jubila, le visage de Lust s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique, Glutonny ... arbora une tête de con, comme d'habitude, un léger sourire amusé vint remplacer la moue presque boudeuse sur le visage de Greed, Hugues tapota amicalement l'épaule du Fullmetal qui hésitait entre frapper son supérieur pour faire disparaître son sourire satisfait et tuer l'homonculus qui le regardait comme un gamin une glace au chocolat.

**-Attendez...** commença à plaider Ed.

**-Ne fais pas le gamin, Fullmetal. C'est une collaboration et Envy s'est engagé à ne pas essayer de te tuer. N'est-ce pas?**

L'homonculus en question détacha son regard de son joujou préféré et fit un grand sourire -mais alors très très grand, genre le sourire qui va jusqu'au coin des yeux - à l'Alchemist de Flamme et dit.

**-Une idée comme celle-ci ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit patron. Je compte _prendre_ bien soin de mon coéquipier.**

Edward se massa douloureusement les tempes. La mission s'annonçait pénible et douloureuse.

**-Tu vois. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.** Insista Mustang au comble du bonheur.

**-Ba si justement...**

Le Colonel ne prit pas la peine de relever et dispersa sa troupe.

**-Bon, je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouve tous demain à 8h tapante, dans mon bureau. Rompez. Fullmetal, Alphonse, restez un instant.**

C'est avec soulagement qu'Ed vit partir le déhanché de l'homonculus de l'envie.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? **Soupira le blond s'attendant au pire.

**-Ne prends pas cet air Fullmetal, j'ai juste un petit conseil à vous donnez. Tu vas devoir faire équipe avec les homonculus, Envy pour le moment, mais sûrement les autres ensuite. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les prochaines missions se feront toutes par petites équipes, Al ne pourra donc pas t'accompagner...**

**-QUOI?! Vous plaisantez, c'est hors de question! Al reste avec moi!**

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce gamin soit aussi borné..._

**-Fullmetal...**

**-C'est même pas la peine d'y penser!**

_Borné? Nan! Stupide et acharné._

**-Fullmetal?**

**-Al et moi, on va ensemble. On ne se sépare pas...**

_Un salle gamin qui n'écoute pas ce que les autres lui conseillent._

**-Fullmetal?!!**

**-Et il est hors de question que je fasse équipe seul ...**

_Épuisant et dangereux pour lui-même et les autres._

_**- **_**...avec cet espèce de palmier dégénéré et pervers...**

**- Fullmetall!!!**

_Incapable de se tenir et d'obéir aux ordres comme un bon toutou de l'Armée._

_**- **_**... incapable de se tenir. Pas me tuer? Mon cul ouais, comme s'il allait obéir. Dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, il me sautera dessus pour m'égorger ou pire me bai...**

**-EDWARD, LA FERME!!!**

_..._

**- ...**

Les deux Alchemists stoppèrent immédiatement toute activité en cours, c'est-à-dire pester intérieurement sur l'autre pour le premier et se plaindre à voix haute pour le second. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers le troisième l'air mi-surpris, mi-fichtrement effrayé ( attention, je suis _fichtrement _vulgaire aujourd'hui... ).

**-Al?**

Le Al en question toussota, légèrement mal à l'aise, puis repris d'un ton plus doux.

**-Je vais rentrer à Risembool.**

**-Mais Al!**

**-Écoutes-moi! Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu mamie Pinako et Winry. Si toi ça ne te dérange pas, moi elles me manquent! Alors je vais rentrer à Risembool comme ça je pourrais passer un peu de temps là-bas sans que toi aussi tu y sois forcé. Et dès que tu as un peu de temps, tu me rejoins pour leur montrer que tu es toujours en vie.**

Ed réfléchît deux secondes à la proposition de son frère. Cela l'embêtait vraiment de se séparer de lui et surtout, cela voulait dire donner raison à Mustang... Mais Al tenait vraiment à rentrer à Risembool, il lui en avait déjà parler plusieurs fois et si laisser Al y aller voulait dire ne pas être obliger d'y passer du temps, alors pourquoi pas.

**-Tu es sûr?**

L'armure fit signe de la tête que oui, Ed soupira et lâcha le morceau.

**-Bon, d'accord.**

**-Merci Ed!!**

C'est sur cette concession qu'ils quittèrent le bureau du Colonel qui dut retourner au boulot, sous la menace tout de fois, de son _sens du devoir _( pas besoin de rappeler à quoi il ressemble, hein? blonde, un gun à porter de main... **;) **)

________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de l'Alchemist blond dont le sommeil fut troublé par des rêves concernant une certaine tête de palmier. Autant dire qu'à son réveil, il était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme.

Edward, pourtant déjà plus qu'en retard, avait décidé d'accompagner son petit frère à la gare. Il n'avait pas été très enchanté par ce départ précipité, mais le comportement plus qu'excité de son frère la veille l'avait fait céder : c'était le laisser partir ou devoir le supporter dans cette état pendant plusieurs jours.

Il arriva au bureau de Mustang à 8h30, soit avec 30 minutes de retard, et eut la surprise d'y découvrir un visage inconnu.

**-Fullmetal, tu daignes nous faire l'honneur de ta présence. **Fit remarquer le Colonel, son habituel sourire suffisant collé au visage.

Ed se retînt de répondre et se contenta de se placer dans un coin. L'explication barbante de Mustang commença alors. L'équipe serait constitué de quatre homonculus et de quatre Alchemists y compris lui. Les missions ne se feraient que rarement à plus de deux, ou alors ce serait des missions doublées avec deux équipes de deux. Alchemists et homonculus faisant évidemment la paire. Il fit ensuite le tour des capacités de chaque membre ce qui appris à Ed que le visage inconnu qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt était celui de l'Alchemist Insaisissable (_un peu prétentieux comme nom_ pensa-t-il d'ailleurs) qui maitrisait l'air à sa guise. Une autre question restait en suspens.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?!** Demanda Ed en jetant un regard noir à l'Alchemist écarlate qui zieutait Greed d'un manière qui lui rappela Envy.

**-Lui... **commença le Flame Alchemist, apparemment pas très enjoué par sa présence, **il fait aussi partis du _programme_. Le Généralissime a estimé que, si l'on faisait équipe avec des homonculus, on pouvait ... donner une seconde chance à 'un des nôtres'. **La fin de la phrase fut dit avec une aversion plus qu'évidente.

**-Faites pas cette tête La Flamme. Avec moi dans l'équipe, on va explosé les records de criminels arrêtés.**

Le jeu de mot ne sembla pas amusé Mustang, mais il retint une réponse plus acide.

**-Très spirituel, Kimblee. Bon, maintenant, y-a-t-il d'autres questions?**

Des questions? Ed n'en avait pas de vraiment importantes, mais son manque de sommeil et l'accumulation de ses derniers jours lui donnèrent envie de faire un peu chier son monde.

**-J'en ai bien une, mais j'ai peur de connaître la réponse. Qui a eu cette idée de merde, de nous faire bosser ensemble. Parce que sur les 7 autres membres de l'équipe, y en a 5 qui ont déjà plus ou moins essayé de me tuer et un que j'aimerai bien achevé de mes mains certains jours. **Dit-il en offrant à Mustang son sourire le plus désagréable.

Mustang n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni même de penser à une réponse qu'Envy s'offensait déjà.

**-Je suis blessé Fullmetal nabot. Tu ne retiens que les mauvais côtés de notre relation.**

_Relation? On peux vraiment appeler ça comme ça? Mauvais côtés... Quel enfoiré._

**-Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a que ça?**

Le visage de l'homonculus s'éclaira d'un sourire vicieux.

**-J'ai au moins un exemple où je n'ai pas été désagréable. Et où ça s'est plutôt bien passé entre nous...**

Edward se retint de ne pas sauter sur cette idiot, et puis de toute façon, il n'en avait ni la force ni le courage. Il lui manquait au moins 20 heures de sommeil et un mois sans emmerde pour réussir à hurler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de jouer le jeu de l'homonculus.

**-Euh... tu parles de _ce _moment? Je regrette, je me souviens plus trop bien. Ça devait pas être marquant.**

Le sourire disparut sur le visage de l'homme palmier qui fronça les sourcils. Il commença à avancer vers Edward, un claquement de doigt se fit entendre et une sorte de mur quasi invisible vînt séparer les deux 'tourtereaux'. Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers le responsable : Gabriel Heart (1), c'était le nom de l'Alchemist Insaisissable, la main en l'air, venait apparemment de ... claquer des doigts.

**-Merci l'Insaisissable. C'était ça où je faisais flamber ces deux abrutis.** Soupira le Colonel visiblement exaspéré par le comportement plus qu'incompatible de deux de ses hommes ( _enfin, homme, faut le dire vite, un gamin et un truc qui ressemble plus à une fille _ironisa-t-il ).

**-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, pour ce que ça me fait. **Commenta Envy son habituel sourire revenu sur son visage, même s'il restait vexé de ne pas avoir pu s'occuper de sa crevette préféré.

**-Mais s'il le fait, c'est une attaque physique sur un subordonné, c'est pas très bon pour l'image du colonel, pas vrai? **Précisa Edward ayant pris note de l'insulte.

**-Ah, je vois. Je pensais bien que les militaires n'était pas des gros durs comme ils le font croire, mais à ce point là... Faites gaffe patron, vous avez une mèche de travers, ça fait pas très soigné. **Plaisanta Envy qui en plus d'être frustré vis-à-vis du nabot, n'avait pas non plus apprécie l'insulte.

Mustang garda tant bien que mal son sang froid. Si ces deux-là se mettaient à le faire chier en même temps, les choses risquaient d'être plus compliquées que prévu.

**-Je me fous de mon image, si je vous abime, je me retrouve avec deux hommes en moins et vous ne valez pas la peine que je saccage mon bureau.**

**-Quel délicate attention... **s'émerveilla l'homonculus, au faux air de gratitude sur le visage.

**-Ouais, et vous pouvez ajouter que si vous faîtes ça, le lieutenant Hawkeye va vous faire la peau. **Ajouta Edward, l'air (et seulement l'air) désolé, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**-Hawkeye? C'est la blonde? **Demanda Envy.

**-Bon! Ça suffit!! **S'impatienta Mustang. Ces deux crétins semblait très compatibles finalement, un peu trop même. **Maintenant, y-a-t-il de _vrais_ questions?**

**-J'en ai une.**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, l'Alchemist Insaisissable fit entendre sa voix. Edward en profita pour le détailler. Ses cheveux étaient gris presque blancs, coupés un peu plus long que le carré et une mèche se détachait du reste des cheveux pour venir cacher une partie du visage, dont on pouvait tout de même admirer la finesse des traits.(2) Il portait l'uniforme bleu et Edward remarqua qu'il était le seul avec Mustang. En effet, lui-même portait sa tenue habituelle, noire avec sa veste bordeaux et Kimblee portait un pantalon bleu n'ayant rien de militaire, un débardeur noir et une chemise ouverte d'une couleur à peu près semblable à la veste d'Edward.

**-Allez-y.**

L'Insaisissable sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes puis se lança.

**-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les homonculus ici présents s'appellent Envy, Lust, Gluttony et Greed d'après les sept péchés capitaux. Dans ce cas, où sont les homonculus de ... la colère, la paresse et l'orgueil? Ils ne se sont pas alliés avec l'Armée ?**

Mustang sourit légèrement, il y avait au moins un type intelligent et à peu près censé dans l'équipe en plus de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les homonculus, Lust fit un signe de tête et commença.

**- Pour des raisons conflictuelles avec le Fullmetall, Sloth a préféré éviter de s'allier à l'Armée. **Elle jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Ed qui se renfrogna. Pas besoin de lui rappeler que Sloth était l'homonculus qu'il avait créé en voulant ramener sa mère à la vie. **Wrath qui suis Sloth partout où elle va comme si c'était sa mère n'a pas voulu la quitter et ... a lui aussi quelques conflits en cours avec le Fullmetal. **Edward se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Pas besoin non plus de lui rappeler que Wrath possédait sa jambe et son bras. **Quand à Pride, il avait autre chose à faire. **Les homonculus échangèrent quelques regards. Pride ne pouvait évidemment pas s'allier à l'Armée puisqu'il en était le chef. L'idée de cette alliance avait été proposé par lui et s'il avait révélé son identité, elle n'aurait jamais abouti. De plus, son poste de Généralissime lui convenait parfaitement.

L'Alchemist Insaisissable acquiesça lentement de la tête comme s'il assimilait les informations. Il se tourna alors vers Edward.

**-Tu sembles être en conflit avec la moitié des homonculus. Sloth, Wrath... Envy.**

Edward déglutit mais n'eut pas le temps de penser à une réponse que l'homonculus passait _amicalement_ son bras autour de ses épaules et répondit à sa place.

**-Nous ne sommes pas en conflit! Je trouve même que l'on s'entend _très_ bien. Pas vrai, _Ed_?**

Edward tourna la tête vers Envy, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

**-Euh ... ouais. **

À voir les deux garçons comme ça, une image fit irruption dans la tête du Flame Alchemist.

**-Envy ...**

Le dit Envy se tourna vers Mustang.

**-Ouais?**

**-Nan, N.V.** **Tu ressembles à un ami du Fullmetal qui s'appelle N.V pour Nathanael Vick. Vous vous ressemblez un peu physiquement et vous avez les mêmes manières.**

Envy voulait s'amuser un peu mais sentit le blond se raidir. Chose absolument rare, il eut pitié de lui et décida de se priver de ce petit plaisir pour le moment.

**-Tiens, c'est bizarre ça.**

Mustang réfléchit un peu, se remémorant sa rencontre avec N.V.

**-Vous pourriez passer pour frère...**

**-Je devrais peut-être allez le tuer pour qu'on ne nous confonde pas.**

Mustang chassa l'idée qui se formait dans son esprit. Envy et N.V ne pouvait pas être la même personne. Il avait trouvé le second très agréable tandis que le premier n'était qu'un monstre sans âme.

**-Je crains que se soit impossible. Pas tant que vous faites partis de l'Armée.** Répondit-il à l'homonculus l'air sévère.

**-Tant pis. **Soupira Envy en se détachant enfin d'Edward qui respira de nouveau. Quelle chance que Mustang soit aussi stupide.

**-Bon, **reprit le Colonel en attrapant quelques dossiers sur le bureau, **les missions maintenant.**

Mustang répartit les deux nouveaux ordres de missions, le troisième ayant déjà était attribué à Ed et Envy. Il fallut former les équipes et un premier problème se posa : Gluttony ne voulait pas se séparer de Lust. Mustang finit par abdiquer devant l'argument inattaquable qu'Envy présenta pourtant comme une blague : Gluttony était tellement stupide qu'il fallait mieux le laissait avec Lust au cas où il ferait une connerie. Il fut donc décidé que pour les premières missions, les équipes seraient Greed et Kimblee (au grand bonheur du second, ce qu'Edward eut du mal à comprendre), Lust, Gluttony et l'Insaisissable et enfin Envy et Ed, la présence de Mustang n'étant pas nécessaire.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Gabriel Heart ... le nom de ce nouveau personnage. Je reconnais, je me suis pas foulé... Mais je suis pas franchement douée pour trouver des noms donc tant pis.

(2) En gros, l'image que j'ai en tête, c'est Kadaj dans _Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children._

_________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Encore un fois merci aux reviewers. Merci à **evernight0127** (c'est normal que Envy ait la classe, c'est Envy après tout. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas suicidé, j'ai fais aussi rapidement que possible), **Sham'less**, **Sabine02**, **Asuka Tanku**, **Thoru78**, **ByakuNako-chan**, **Kuroi-Hoshi13** et **Lynowyn**._


	12. ANNONCE : reprise

Désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite note de l'auteur pour expliquer le délai...

J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse mais plutôt une explication ... J'avais fais une pause pour bosser mes exams à la fac et au final, quand j'ai eu du temps pour reprendre, j'avais perdu le fil et l'inspiration pour cette fic. Je m'étais alors concentré sur une autre de mes fics et j'ai peu à peu oublié celle-ci ... **:S**

Je me suis enfin décidée à reprendre cette fic et ce, grâce à **Talia**,** Konomu-imouto**, **Harukane** et **Yukiya-chan** qui ont récemment laissé des reviews qui m'ont rappelés que je devrais m'y remettre!

Donc un grand merci à ces quatre personnes et à tous les autres qui ont suivi cette fic et qui j'espère, vont continué.

Au programme, changement de titre car j'ai un peu oublié pourquoi j'avais choisi celui-ci. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nouveau titre mais ça devrait venir d'ici l'arrivée du prochain chapitre. Ensuite, je vais modifier cet ennuyeux premier chapitre et le gros problème qu'on m'a de nombreuses fois signalé, les commentaires toutes les deux lignes ... Je l'ai relu pour me remettre dans l'ambiance et c'est vrai que ... j'avais eu la main lourde.

Ensuite, je vais me remettre activement à écrire la suite que j'ai déjà commencé. Donc le chapitre 12 devrait venir fin juin ou, si je n'ai pas fini avant la japan expo, mi juillet.

J'espère tous vous retrouver et même que d'autres lecteurs s'intéresseront à ce qui fut ma toute première fanfic!!!

A bientôt!!


	13. Quand tout dérape ENCORE

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre après tant d'absence. Merci à tous ceux qui ont patienté!!! :)_

_Ce chapitre est très court, presque la moitié des habituels chapitres, mais il me semblait que c'était le bon moment pour couper et je n'ai pas réussi à l'allonger plus que ça. De plus, j'avais commencé à l'écrire avant de m'arrêter, et le reprendre était très difficile._

_Mais dès le prochain chapitre, tout recommencera normalement. Il sera même d'une taille plus que convenable!_

_Enfin, comme prévu, j'ai corrigé le chapitre 1, le nombre des commentaires me semble plus correct maintenant. Quand au nouveau titre, après en avoir cherché un pendant longtemps, celui-ci m'est venu de je-ne-sais-où. Mais je pense qu'il convient bien._

_Voilàà, j'ai fini de papoter!! Bonne lecture!! =) _

* * *

_**Version numéro 2 corrigée. S'il reste des fautes, faites moi signe!**_

* * *

**La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille **- Chapitre 12

* * *

Rappel : Une alliance a été décidé entre les homonculus et les militaires. Une équipe a été formé sous le commandement du Colonel Mustang, elle comprend Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Kimblee, Mustang lui-même, Ed et l'Alchemist insaisissable, Gabriel Heart, un nouveau venu. Dans le chapitre précédent, homonculus et Alchemist ont été répartis en équipe pour leur première mission.

* * *

**-Quel idiot. Comment je suis censé bosser avec un obsédé pareil ! Pas photo, la prochaine fois, je suis prêt à être mis en équipe avec le gros lard ou même avec la vieille folle.**

Déjà quatre jours qu'Ed et Envy faisaient équipe pour cette mission. La deuxième mission qui leur avait été confié. Un enfer pour Ed. Le paradis pour Envy. Pourquoi deux visions si différentes ? C'est simple.

Pour Ed, ce fut quatre jours à la merci d'un diabolique homonculus en chaleur dont la seule passion autre que tuer, était de lui sauter dessus.

Pour Envy, ce fut quatre jours à pouvoir profiter d'un super Fullnabot diablement sexy et tentant.

Leur première mission s'était déroulée sans trop de soucis. Ed et Envy s'étaient infiltrés dans la ville où résidait pour le moment le criminel qu'ils devaient trouver et interpeler. Après un temps d'observation pendant lequel Edward, chaque jour accompagné d'un ami différent, et ce, grâce au talent d'Envy, se baladait un peu partout pour repérer les personnes les plus suspectes, Envy s'infiltrait de nuit dans leur lieu de résidence pour ensuite obtenir plus d'informations. C'est au bout de la quatrième nuit qu'il revint avec des informations intéressantes et il fut alors décidé qu'ils entreraient en action dès le lendemain. Au petit jour, ils avaient été cueillir le suspect sans trop de problème, en dehors du fait qu'Ed dut protéger le dit-suspect d'Envy qui n'avait pas assimilé une des règles de l'Armée : lorsque l'on doit arrêter un suspect pour l'interroger, arrêter ne veux pas dire tuer.

De retour de leur mission, Mustang avait été si impressionné par leur efficacité qu'il avait décidé de les laisser en équipe pour une seconde mission, et ce, au plus grand malheur du Fullmetal (et le malheur du Fullmetal est trèèèès bruyant, demandez le aux habitants de Central qui passaient à proximité du QG)

Déjà une heure qu'Ed tournait en rond. Toute cette affaire avait mal tourné, très mal tourné. Tout ça parce qu'Envy n'était pas capable de garder ses mains pour lui. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se dissimuler lorsqu'Envy avait décidé que ces mains iraient bien faire un tour dans le pantalon de l'Alchemist. Ce dernier n'avait évidemment pas apprécié et le tout avait fini en baston sous les yeux de l'homme qu'ils devaient surveiller. Celui-ci avait eu l'occasion de s'enfuir et devait maintenant savoir qu'il était suivi.

_**- - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - **_

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le Fullmetal et Envy étaient dissimulés derrière un tas de carton dans la petite ruelle. Ed commençait à s'impatienter mais ne le montrait pas tandis qu'Envy ne se privait pas pour faire remarquer que l'attente devenait insupportable._

_-**Il n'attendrait pas ici sans raison! C'est qu'il doit avoir rendez-vous avec son informateur! **Lui chuchota Ed en essayant de ne pas trop s'énerver._

_-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! Ce gars passe sa vie à glander. Si ça se trouve, il attend qu'une pute passe pour se défouler un peu! **Lui répondit Envy qui était assis par terre, la tête appuyée contre le mur._

_-**Autant de temps et en plein jour? Réfléchis un peu, idiot!** Lui répondit Ed en élevant un peu la voix, sa patience arrivant peu à peu à ses limites. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que toutes les cinq minutes, Envy lui demandait dans combien de temps ils pourraient partir. Il commençait lui même à en avoir marre d'attendre, devoir en plus supporter l'homonculus et son comportement puéril devenait beaucoup trop pour cet alchemist loin d'être connu pour sa patience. **On attend encore une heure et après, on abandonne.** Proposa-t-il autant pour l'homonculus que pour lui._

_-**Une heure??! **Cria presque Envy les yeux exorbités. Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté cette alliance avec les militaires. Voir plus souvent son chibi favori était une récompense unique mais toutes ces contraintes lui devenaient insupportables. Ne pas tuer d'innocent. Ne pas torturer. Ne pas violer. Ne pas massacrer. Attendre ... Cela devenait beaucoup trop à endurer pour lui. Toutes ces privations lui pesaient et le frustraient ... énormément... Ces yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement et si Ed n'avait pas été occupé à surveiller leur suspect, il aurait probablement détallé. **D'accord. Mais il va falloir me tenir occuper ... **Lui dit-il en se décollant du mur. Il observa Ed de profil et se dit que décidément, il ne regrettait peut-être pas tant que ça d'être un allié de l'Armée. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et vint glisser sa main le long de ses hanches._

_-**Et mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! **Lui chuchota Ed en détournant son regard de l'homme faisant les cent pas au coin de la rue._

_-**Je me tiens occuper. **Lui susurra l'homonculus à l'oreille avant de glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond. Celui-ci se releva brusquement en repoussant violemment l''homonculus aux mains baladeuses et se mit à hurler._

_-**Mais ça va pas espèce d'homonculus en chaleur dégénéré!!**_

_L'alchemist lui était alors tombé dessus (au sens propre), ce à quoi l'homonculus s'était senti obligé de répondre, se battre contre le Fullmetal étant son activité préférée après lui sauter dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsque Edward eut besoin de reprendre son souffle qu'Envy lui fit remarquer que leur suspect s'était enfui._

_**- - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - **_

**-Juste gééénial!! Et je parie que ça va encore être de ma faute. Je verrai bien le colonel bastard à ma place. Il se serait laissé tripoter peut-être...**

Ed essaya vaguement de s'imaginer la scène. Mustang, le grand séducteur de Central, sous les assauts d'Envy, se laissant se faire tripoter sans rien dire pour le bienfait de la mission.

**-Pfff ... Il ne réussit même pas à se tenir éveillé devant sa paperasse pour sa propre sécurité, alors se laisser tripoter par un homme pour une mission ...**

Comment aurait-il réagi? Ed essaya de se l'imaginer. _Il l'aurait probablement cramé ... ou alors lui aurait demandé de prendre l'apparence d'une femme ... Non, peu probable ..._

Soudain, la voix de Mustang se fit entendre dans son esprit. "Pour commencer, Fullmetal, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il serait mort cramé dans les toilettes la première fois qu'il aurait essayé de me toucher." ... _Mouais ... c'est pas de ma faute si je suis pas capable de me battre quand j'ai bu ..._

-**N'empêche, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette alliance, je ne serais pas autant dans la merde ...**

Accablé par la nature injuste de cette alliance homonculus-alchemist qui ne l'aidait mais alors pas du tout, Ed ne vit pas une ombre se dissimulait dans son dos. Il ne vit pas non plus le coup venir et ne dut sa chance de pas être immédiatement inconscient au sol qu'à une canette qui trainait par là. En effet, au moment où son agresseur voulut lui porter un coup à la tête, Edward donna un coup de pied rageur dans la canette ce qui fit basculer son corps et il ne se prit le coup que dans l'épaule.

Tout de même sonné par ce coup, il mit plus de temps que prévu à se retourner et son agresseur put lui porter un coup à l'estomac qui le mit à terre, avant de lui porter un troisième coup à la tête qui finit d'achever Ed. Alors qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience, Ed eut le temps de reconnaître l'homme qu'Envy et lui étaient censés espionner, sortant un couteau. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient fut qu'Envy était vraiment une plaie.


	14. Dis, comment voyagent les homonculus?

_Voilà, voilà! Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Il faut dire qu'avec mon job d'été, j'ai eu très peu de temps libre et donc encore moins pour écrire... désolé pour ça._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. J'avais parlé d'un chapitre d'une taille plus que correct, celui-ci fait près de 3000 mots, en moyenne comme les autres. Il devait être plus long mais je trouvais que la dernière partie, qui est écrite différemment, serait mieux dans un chapitre à part. Le prochain chapitre est donc bien entamé et je prévoyais de le poster la semaine prochaine. Cependant, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'allais bosser non-stop les deux prochaines semaines, je ne sais donc pas si j'aurais le temps de le publier. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il arrivera au maximum début septembre lorsque je reprendrais les cours._

_Voili voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et surtout, n'oubliez pas que les reviews me comblent de joie!! _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Chapitre 13 :  
(Après "Dis, comment on fait les bébés?" ...)  
Dis, comment voyagent les homonculus?**_

Lorsque Ed reprit conscience, enfin, commença vaguement à reprendre conscience, un lourd voile l'entourait : un peu comme après une cuite -même s'il n'en avait fait l'expérience qu'une seule fois et ne comptait pas recommencer de sitôt, mais aussi comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à frapper chaque partie de son corps avec un bâton de percussion en fer. Et cette personne se serait plus particulièrement acharné sur sa tête.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, interprétant chaque détail pour essayer d'évaluer la situation. Il eut comme première impression qu'il était dans une pièce sombre et chaude, à l'odeur pestilentielle. _Merde, j'ai dû me faire kidnapper._ Fut sa première pensée. _Dans mon état, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Bon, j'ai été assommé et j'ai dû être traîné quelque part, probablement pas très loin, peut-être même quelque part dans le village. Il me suffit d'attendre d'aller mieux et d'être seul pour tenter quelque chose..._

Soudainement, les choses autour de lui s'éclairèrent, probablement son kidnappeur qui entrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il décida donc de fermer les yeux - même s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de les avoir ouvert, pour faire croire qu'il était toujours inconscient. Il attendit de longues minutes, sans bouger, imaginant son ravisseur, tapis dans un coin de la pièce à attendre qu'il se trahisse. Il guetta le moindre bruit mais la pièce était aussi silencieuse qu'à son réveil. Il finit donc par 'ré-ouvrir' les yeux pour se rendre compte que la pièce n'était plus aussi sombre qu'auparavant, qu'au contraire, elle était lumineuse à tel point que s'en était presque agressant pour ses yeux. Il se rendit ensuite compte que la douleur qui parcourait son corps avait peu à peu disparut. Il ne se sentait pas bien, même plutôt inconfortable, mais il n'avait plus mal. De plus, la pièce ne lui semblait plus aussi chaude même si l'odeur était toujours aussi désagréable.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux le plus possible mais la sensation se prolongea. Il était dans un endroit tout blanc où il ne sentait plus la douleur et avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon - qui grattait, certes, mais un cocon. Cela lui rappela un concept religieux sur lequel il était tombé dans un livre à Lior.

_Le paradis? Je serai mort alors? Merde, mais c'est pas possible ... si je suis vraiment mort, je jure que je vais aller hanter Envy pour l'éternité... Nan, attends, je peux pas être au paradis! Le paradis ne peut pas puer et gratter! _

C'est alors que dans l'éblouissante clarté qui l'entourait apparurent deux tâches. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ces deux tâches jusqu'à ce que deux visages apparaissent.

**-...clair ... suis en enfer là...** Réussit-il à articuler vaguement en reconnaissant le visage de ses deux pires cauchemars.

**-Chouette!! Le chibi est réveillé!** S'enthousiasma Envy.

Grande lassitude d'Edward.

**-Mustang? ...pouvez faire dégagé c'dégénéré? Suis mais alors vraiment pas en état pour ça...** Demanda Ed en refermant les yeux.

**-Ce dégénéré t'as sauvé la vie Chibi. **L'informa Envy sur un ton faussement blessé.

Grand soupir d'Edward.

-**Un point pour le dégénéré.** Souligna le colonel.

Second grand soupir d'Edward.

**-C'est d'la faute de c'dégénéré si j'ai failli mourir en premier lieu.**

**-Un point pour le Chibi. **Ajouta Mustang.

**-Pas de ma faute si le Chibi n'a aucune patience.**

**-Un autre point pour le dégénéré.**

Edward essaya de garder son calme.

-**J'n'ai ai aucune patience à avoir envers un ... homonculus dégénéré ... qui n'sait pas garder ses mains dans ses poches... maint'nant, z'allez l'faire dégager?**

Devant la mine fatiguée du Fullmetal, Mustang se décida à lui rendre ce service. Une fois l'homonculus sortis, Mustang prit place dans l'unique fauteuil se trouvant dans la pièce.

-**Je veux un rapport de la situation Fullmetal. **Demanda le colonel sur son ton le plus professionnel. Devant l'absence de volonté totale de répondre de l'Alchemist blond, il ajouta, **Plus vite j'aurai ce que je demande, plus vite tu auras la paix.**

Même s'il détestait l'avouer, Mustang avait raison. Il étira un peu ses bras devant lui, à défaut de pouvoir le faire au-dessus de sa tête, son corps encore trop endoloris pour ça, puis inspira profondément.

-**On était en planque dans une ruelle, l'autre barjot y faisait les cents pas depuis un bout de temps. ****Ça faisait je ne sais plus combien d'heures qu'on attendait, et même si je perdais moi aussi patience, l'autre crétin d'Envy a commencé à se comporter comme un gamin à demander quand est-ce qu'on s'en allait.**

Edward s'interrompit un instant, se passant la main sur les yeux et le front.

**-Au bout d'un moment, je lui ai dit que s'il ne s'était rien passé au bout d'une heure, on ficherait le camp. Apparemment, une heure, c'était beaucoup trop et il a baragouiné un truc à propos de devoir le tenir occupé... c'est alors qu'il ... hmm ... m'a sauté dessus.** Termina très rapidement Ed en espérant que Mustang ne demande pas plus de détails.

**-Il t'a sauté dessus?** Répéta celui-ci.

_Et merdeuuuh ..._

-**Tu veux dire qu'il t'a attaqué? Si c'est le cas, il peut-être déchargé de ce groupe Fullmetal. C'est une infraction grave à l'accord passé entre eux et nous.**

-**Nan, nan! C'est pas ce que je veux dire... **

_Et merde. Voilà que je me retrouve à essayer de le défendre_ Pensa Ed en réfléchissant à toute allure.

**-C'était ... euh ... amical? Enfin ... disons que le but de l'attaque n'était pas de me blesser ... enfin, pas vraiment ...**

Edward ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire mais le colonel n'y prêta pas attention, trop soulagé qu'Envy n'ait pas réellement attaqué Ed. Si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait eu un tas de paperasse à remplir, plus un blâme probable sur son compte pour ne pas avoir été capable de tenir en laisse toute l'équipe.

**-En gros, tu es en train de me dire que l'échec de la mission est dû à ton manque de patience?** Demanda Mustang, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Mais Edward, trop énervé par la situation, et surtout trop fatigué, n'eut pas comme réaction - pourtant habituelle de sa part - de pousser une gueulante.

**-Non. Ce que je dis, c'est qu'envoyer un homonculus en mission avec un Alchemist ne peut être qu'une décision de haut-gradé stupide ...**

**-Je ne suis pas celui ...**

**-Je sais! Pour une fois, je ne parle pas de vous Mustang. En revanche, m'envoyer en mission avec Envy - et ça, c'est votre choix - a été d'une stupidité arrivant presque à la hauteur de vos supérieurs. Vous m'avez envoyé deux fois d'affilée en mission avec l'homonculus avec lequel je suis le plus en conflit. J'aimerai bien voir ce que donnerai une mission avec vous et Kimblee.** Termina Ed en fermant les yeux. Comment pouvait-il avoir mal partout alors qu'il ne s'était pris que quelques coups.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? **Demanda Mustang sans commenter ce que venait de dire Edward, sachant très bien, au fond, que c'était vrai.

**-Ensuite, la cible nous a repéré et a réussi à s'enfuir avant que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Je suis parti pour éviter de détruire la ville en essayant de tuer Envy et j'ai été attaqué par surprise. Me suis pris un coup par derrière qui m'a un peu assommé et qui a permis à cet enfoiré de prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me suis pris un coup dans l'estomac et un à la tête. Et au moment de perdre conscience, j'ai reconnu notre cible alors qu'il sortait un couteau. C'est tout. Pour le reste, à vous de me le dire. **Termina Ed en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller et en fixant Mustang. Celui-ci laissa un petit silence s'installer, histoire de bien assimiler ce que venait de lui raconter Ed puis répondit.

**-Je ne peux que te rapporter le récit d'Envy. Alors que vous surveilliez la cible, tu as perdu patience, vous vous êtes battu, la cible s'est enfuis et tu es parti. Il t'as cherché pour que vous continuez ce que vous aviez commencé et lorsqu'il t'a retrouvé, la cible en question s'apprêtait à te percer le ventre. Envy s'est battu contre lui mais il a pris la fuite et c'est alors qu'il t'a emmené dans cet hôpital avant de me contacter.** Le ton qu'employa Mustang était chargé de sarcasme et Ed ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi.

**-Il a pris la fuite? **Répéta-t-il incrédule. **Ça voudrait dire que la cible a réussi à prendre le dessus sur Envy au moins une seconde...**

**-C'est la version d'Envy et je n'ai pas l'intention de la remettre en question, ça ferait trop de paperasse. **Répondit Mustang en se frottant le front et en passant la main dans ses cheveux. **Cependant, **ajouta-t-il, **la police civile de la ville a retrouvé le ... corps, ou plutôt les restes ... d'un homme de la même taille et du même poids que la cible, dans un étang. Mais bien-sûr, ce n'est que ... pure coïncidence. **

**-Oui ... bien-sûr ... **

Sur ce, Mustang se leva en déplissant son uniforme.

**-Bon, je me doute que tu ne veux pas rester dans un hôpital trop longtemps, et vu que le médecin m'a assuré que tes blessures n'étaient pas graves, nous prenons le train de retour pour Central en fin d'après-midi. D'ici là, repose-toi. Lorsque nous serons rentré, tu auras une semaine de repos avant de reprendre les missions.**

Edward acquiesça silencieusement et regarda partir Mustang, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller lorsque celui-ci referma la porte. A la seconde où il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-Hey, Chibi, je m'ennuiiiie.**

**-M'en fous.**

**-Hey, Chibi, on arrive dans combien de temps?**

**-M'en fous!**

**-Hey, Chibi, joues avec moi.**

**-M'en fous!!**

**-Hey, Chibi, pourquoi t'es si petit?**

**-LA FERME!!!**

Un ange passa.

**-Et un 'tit Chibi. Et deux 'tit Chibi. Et trois 'tit Chibi. Et quatre 'tit Chibi. Et cinq 'tit Chib ...**

**-Tu vas la fermer où je t'explose le crâne jusqu'à ce que la cabine soit repeinte en rouge!!**

**-Même pas peur! Toute façon, vu ta taille, tu repeindras jamais la cabine au-dessus des banquettes!**

**-Ouvre la bouche encore une fois et tu ne seras pas là pour le vérifier!**

**-Le Chibi s'énerve! Le chibi s'énerve! Le Chibi s'é....**

**-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER!!! **Hurla le colonel à bout de patience.

Comme prévu, Mustang était repassé chercher Ed en fin d'après-midi et, accompagné d'Envy, ils avaient embarqué dans un train en direction de Central. Ils étaient partis depuis une heure et cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que toutes les cinq minutes, le Fullmetal et le Flame Alchemist perdaient patience à tour de rôle.

**-N'empêche, je préfère notre méthode pour voyager. Au moins, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer.** Se plaignit Envy, l'air boudeur. _(Si si, c'est possible. Imaginez Envy, les joues gonflées et les bras croisés sur le torse avec l'air d'un enfant qui trouve "trop pas juste" de pas avoir le droit à une glace...)_

**-"Votre méthode"? Parce que les homonculus voyage différemment? **Demanda Ed dont la curiosité avait été piqué.

**-Oui. Et c'est nettement plus drôle. Généralement, on entre dans un train en marche et on fait le tour des cabines pendant le trajet. On n'a même pas le temps de tout visiter que l'on est déjà arrivé ... **Expliqua-t-il l'air rêveur.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?** Demanda Ed suspicieux.

-**Tu ne le sais pas? **Répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté et en regardant Edward avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. **Pour nous, c'est comme une fête foraine. Gluttony trouve toujours de quoi se goinfrer, Lust peut trancher à volonté, Sloth noie généralement le wagon lit pour dormir en paix, Greed prend du bon temps en compagnie de poules ramassées sur place ou emportées et moi, je trouve bien souvent quelques humains bien 'gentils' pour m'occuper pendant que le morveux, Wrath, développe son sens artistique. J'avoue que j'adore faire équipe avec lui pour ce genre de choses. Une fois, il a fusionné un type avec le corps mort de sa femme et le chien d'une vieille dame et il a réussi à les garder en vie pendant un quart d'heure. Les hurlements de douleur du résultat étaient si déformés que l'on ne savait pas si c'était le chien ou le type qui hurlait. En plus, le tout avait l'aspect d'une créature mythologique, c'était assez drôle ...**

Edward déglutit difficilement et se promit de ne plus jamais poser de question sur les pratiques des homonculus.

**-Pourquoi aucun rapport relatant le massacre des passagers d'un train n'a jamais été fait? **Demanda cependant Mustang qui avait écouté les explications d'Envy d'une oreille attentive.

**-Oh, il y a surement eu quelques rapports, mais ils ne devaient parlé que de l'explosion mystérieuse d'un train ou dû à une défaillance technique. Pride nous a fait tout un cinéma sur le fait de nettoyer après notre passage...**

**-Et ce Pride ne voyage pas avec vous?** Demanda Mustang songeur. Les homonculus ayant signé un accord avec l'Armée n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de celui-ci. Ils avaient évoqué sans problème Sloth et Wrath mais pas Pride.

Envy sourit à la tentative subtile -ou pas- de Mustang pour obtenir plus d'informations sur Pride et répondit assez mystérieusement.

**-Non, il a mieux à faire. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De retour au QG de Central, seule Hawkeye les attendaient, les autres étant rentrés chez eux vu l'heure tardive.

**-Edward! Comment vas-tu?** Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**-Mal. **Répondit-il avec une tête de déterré.

**-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital dans ce cas. Il ne faut pas négliger tes blessures! **Dit-elle assez fermement, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

**-Quoi? Mais mes blessures se portent très bien! Le problème, c'est le trajet de train avec ce dégénéré! **Répondit-il en foudroyant du regard Envy qui lui faisait le surpris. **Il est encore plus insupportable que le colonel. **Ajouta-t-il.

**-Pour le coup, je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec le Fullmetal. Je suis battu à plate couture. **Reconnut Mustang avec regret. **Quoi qu'il en soit, chacun d'entre-nous devrait rentrer. Fullmetal a besoin de repos et nous devons nous lever tôt demain.**

**-Très bien Colonel. Votre voiture est garé sur la place 128. **Dit-elle en tendant ses clés à Mustang. C'est elle qui l'avait conduit à la gare la veille, et avait donc ramené sa voiture au QG. **Quant à moi, je dois escorter Envy jusqu'au manoir où loge les autres homonculus. **Dit-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci.

**-Je connais la route, ça ira. Manquerai plus qu'une humaine me serve de garde du corps. **Répondit Envy en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-C'est une requête de Lust dans le but de vous empêcher de, et je cite 'vagabonder et torturer n'importe qui'. Ce n'est pas discutable et je tiens à préciser que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tirer dans la tête jusqu'à ce que vous obtempériez. **Dit-elle d'une traite en posant la main sur son arme et en fixant Envy l'air sévère. Celui-ci hésita un instant mais considéra que si elle n'hésitait pas à tirer à un millimètre de la tête de son supérieur, elle n'aurait effectivement aucun scrupule à lui tirer dessus. Cela ne pouvait le tuer mais ça restait douloureux, surtout qu'il aurait ensuite le droit à un sermon de Lust pour ne pas avoir obéi. Le temps de sa réflexion, Hawkeye avait attrapé son arme, jugeant qu'il allait refusé mais lorsqu'il vit ceci, il leva rapidement les bras en l'air.

**-J'obtempère, j'obtempère!**

**-Quel redoutable homonculus!** Ironisa le Colonel devant le courage d'Envy. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, lui faisant une grimace de dédain.

**-Vous pouvez vous abstenir de tout commentaire, Monsieur le colonel qui a peur de son lieutenant. **Rappela-t-il en lui tirant la langue d'une manière très adulte (hem ...). Et sur ce, il suivit bien docilement le lieutenant Hawkeye, laissant son cher et tendre Chibi en compagnie du colonel.

**-Bon, en route Fullmetal! J'ai pas toute la nuit. **Dit Mustang à Edward qui comatait légèrement de son côté.

**-Hein?! **Demanda celui-ci au milieu des brumes ayant envahi son cerveau.

**-Vu ton état, si je te laisse rentrer à pied, tu n'es pas prêt d'arriver. Je vais te déposer alors grouille-toi. **Dit-il en se mettant en marche vers le parking. Edward fut tenté de l'envoyer chier mais pour une fois que son supérieur lui rendait service, il préférait s'abstenir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la voiture de Mustang et le trajet fut silencieux, Edward étant à moitié endormis dans son siège et Mustang se concentrant sur la route.

**-On est arrivé. **Dit Mustang à Edward après s'être arrêté devant l'allée de son appartement. **Fullmetal! Réveille-toi! **Ajouta-il un peu plus fort en constatant que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés.

**-Quoi?! **Marmonna Ed, la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

**-Tu es chez toi.**

Edward ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa, détachant sa ceinture.

**-Bon, je t'attend lundi après-midi dans mon bureau. Ça te laisse cinq jours pour te reposer.** Expliqua Mustang tandis qu'Edward sortait déjà de la voiture. Il fit un vague signe de la main sans se retourner et se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte. Mustang attendit qu'il soit rentré à l'intérieur et partit en trombe avec la ferme intention de profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Et voilà!! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent! Je ne me rappelle plus à qui j'ai répondu, je me contenterai donc d'un remerciement général pour ce chapitre et je recommencerais à répondre dès le prochain._

_(Au passage, je reconnais que le titre n'a de rapport qu'avec une petite partie du chapitre mais il me plaisait bien** x)** )  
_


	15. La théorie du Grand N'importe Quoi

_Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre promis pour la rentrée! J'ai même techniquement un jour d'avance vu que je ne reprends les cours que demain..._

_Je tiens en revanche à prévenir que la première partie de ce chapitre est du GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI (plus que d'hab' je veux dire ) ... je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais le pire, c'est que j'ai écrit ça en étant sobre ... Pauvre de moi ... _

_De plus, la partie qui relève le plus du grand n'importe quoi, n'a, au final, pas grand rapport avec FMA ... soyez indulgent. _

_Quand à la deuxième partie, c'est le même n'importe quoi que d'habitude._

_Lisez et laissez des reviews siouplait =)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**La théorie du Grand N'importe quoi**

(Ou _Comment quelques jours de congé pour Ed peuvent totalement déraper à cause de l'auteur..._)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mercredi

13h46

Un estomac qui grogne, un rayon de soleil qui passe à travers le rideau. Edward émergea lentement. Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher la tête sous l'oreiller pour pouvoir se rendormir, mais à peine l'avait-il fait que l'unique autre occupant de la pièce rappela sa présence.

Grrrrr ...

**-Eh merde! J'ai la dalle ... **Grogna-t-il vaguement _(en fait, ça donnait plutôt "hnn mddd, éla dal ..." mais dans un souci de clarté et de tranquillité, je vous éviterai le long et pénible travail de traduction. Je sais, je sais, je suis trop bonne :D)_.

Edward se résigna donc à se lever. Rassemblant tout son courage, et poussé par son estomac, il mit 36 minutes à sortir de son lit, 7 minutes à sortir de sa chambre et 11 minutes à rejoindre la cuisine. Ce fut un parcours semé d'embûche où il se battit contre un drap, céda puis résista à la tentation de l'oreiller, se fit attaquer par le pied du lit, alla dire bonjour de plus près au plancher suite à la contre-attaque du drap. C'est après avoir dit bonjour au carrelage de la cuisine (qui était jaloux du plancher de la chambre) et ce, grâce à la marche pivotante de l'escalier qu'Edward était censé réparer qu'il put enfin s'assoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine, exténué et n'ayant qu'une envie, retourner dormir.

Il avala donc ce qu'il trouva dans le frigo qui soit en état et retourna se coucher. Le trajet retour fut nettement plus rapide.

22h12

Edward émergea pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cette fois, aucun rayon de soleil inopportun mais un estomac décidément très ... imposant. Sans se presser, il décida donc de se rendre une nouvelle fois à la cuisine.

22h53

Edward arriva enfin dans la cuisine, sa couette tenue fermement autour de ses épaules. Il ouvrit le frigo et se décida à le scruter de plus près : s'il faisait abstraction de tout ce qui était vert mais ne devait pas l'être, de tout ce qui était blanc mais ne le devait pas non plus et de tout ce qui dégageait une forte odeur, il ne restait qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange, une demie tablette de beurre et sept citrons. (1)

Edward referma donc le frigo et alla inspecter les tiroirs et placards à disposition. Après une quête chevaleresque où il faillit se rompre le cou en tombant d'un tabouret (_Ed : Pas de ma faute s'ils font __des placards si hauts!_), se faire assommé par une casserole cascadeuse et où il découvrit la joie de l'écho grâce aux profondeurs abyssales de ses placards, il en ressortit avec un demi paquet de pâte et un paquet de céréales.

Il attrapa ensuite la casserole qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt, la remplit d'eau et la mit à chauffer. Pour patienter, il s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine et piocha dans la poche de céréale. Dès que l'eau eut bouilli, il ajouta les pâtes et retourna manger ses céréales sur le comptoir.

23h48

Edward, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couette, dévora son assiette de pâtes (enfin, ça ressemblait plutôt à un saladier ...). Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alluma la radio et s'installa dans le canapé du salon pour écouter les subliiiiiimes programmes Amestriens.

Entre un programme sur le complot extraterrestre...

_"C'est suite à une étude poussée des comportements civils et militaires du Généralissime Bradley, grâce à l'aimable collaboration du très célèbre comportementaliste Pahen Fasse-Détroux que nos doutes furent confirmés. Le Généralissime n'est pas humain. Sa nature a longtemps ..._

Jeudi

_... été un mystère pour nous mais l'hypothèse formulée par Sorty Delazile, notre scientifique-en-chef, s'est révélée plus que probante. Bradley serait une créature venue d'une autre planète ..."_

**-Quel bande de cinglés!** S'esclaffa alors Edward. **Le généralissime a certainement un pète dans le compteur mais de là à être un extraterrestre. Pourquoi pas un homonculus ou un lapin rose ...**

... un programme de musique moderne et expérimentaliste...

_"C'est avec Brio que Lézo Reille-Bouchet nous a présenté sa composition intitulée **Ma Femme est partie avec le cuisto**. Composition interprétée avec une casserole de 30 cm de diamètre et une cuillère en chêne massif. Il est important de rappeler qu'il nous avait tous scotché il y a un mois lorsqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital, il nous avait interprété **Mes jambes se sont barrées sous une Mercedes**, nouvelle composition écrite suite à un accident où ils avaient perdu l'usage de ses jambes, et interprétée avec un pare-choc de voiture et l'os de sa jambe amputée. Lézo nous a d'ailleurs annoncé que suite à l'enquête poussée de la police, le morceau avait été renommé **Mes jambes se sont barrées sous la Mercedes du Cuisto sur demande de ma femme.**_

_Nous restons dans le domaine gastronomique avec le très controversé **À poil et à casserole** de Poirhot Van Kakahuete..."_

... un programme pour dépressif anonyme...

_"- Nous allons ce soir, et comme chaque soir, entendre le témoignage anonyme de dépressifs ayant décidé de parler de leur mal-être. Premier témoignage. Bonsoir Monsieur._

_-Bon...bonsoir. Je m'appelle Lebon Arien et je suis un dépressif anonyme ... euh ... enfin ... _

_-Très bien. Et pourquoi êtes-vous dépressif?_

_- C'est de la faute de mon patron. G. Plinde-Tune. Il passe son temps à me demander d'aller chercher du café alors que c'est le boulot de la secrétaire de le faire. Mais elle est trop occupée à se faire baiser par le patron. Alors c'est moi qui doit faire tout son boulot. Et après, je dois l'entendre se plaindre que son boulot est difficile..._

_-Pourquoi devez-vous l'écouter? Il vous suffit de lui dire que ça ne vous intéresse pas._

_-C'est parce que la secrétaire, et ba c'est ma femme. Et le soir, elle me dit qu'elle est fatiguée, et que je me rends pas compte qu'elle fait ça pour nous, comme si c'était un sacrifice._

_- Et vous êtes jaloux?_

_- Ba j'aimerai mieux être à sa place qu'à la mienne... _

_-Vous voulez dire que vous aimeriez vous faire sauter par votre patron?_

_- ... euh ... nan, enfin, je veux pas dire que j'aimerai me faire sauter par le patron, enfin, quoi que parce que si ça peut me rapporter de l'argent... euh ... je crois que je vais aller sauter par la fenêtre ... biiiiiiip_

_-Allo? Allo? Bon, nous avons perdu notre correspondant. Passons au suivant. Bonsoir._

_-Bonsoir._

_-Expliquez-nous votre malaise._

_-Je suis dépressif. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai piqué la femme de mon patron. Elle est vraiment sublime et j'étais prêt à tout. Mais j'en peux plus. Ma conscience m'a quitté depuis longtemps vous savez. J'ai renversé beaucoup de personnes en voiture et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir. Et quand elle m'a dit qu'il suffisait que je renverse son mari pour que je puisse l'avoir, j'ai pas hésité. Mais maintenant, tout va mal. Et je regrette énormément._

_-Vous voulez dire que votre conscience vous a rattrapé?_

_-Nan. Elle est invivable! Je veux dire, la femme de mon patron. Je suis cuisto vous voyez. Et du coup, elle a décidé que c'est moi qui devait tout faire à la maison. La cuisine, certes, mais aussi les courses, le ménage et tout. Et je dois travailler en plus. Elle passe ses journées à dépenser l'argent que je gagne et quand je rentre, je dois encore travailler. Elle me dit que je suis un bon à rien. Que son mari, au moins, est plus débrouillard que moi. Je ne sais plus comment faire. Ma vie est un cauchemar. _

_-Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est le destin qui vous puni?_

_-Je ... je ne sais pas... c'est possible ... je crois que je vais aller faire un _dernier tour_ avec ma Mercedes... biiiiiiip_

_-C'était notre dernier correspondant de la nuit. Ce programme vous a été présenté grâce à **Joie de Mourir**, entreprise de Pompe funèbre depuis 1845. À demain soir."_

... un programme d'horreur (interdit au plus de 18 mois) relatant les aventures de 4 créatures psychopathes s'appelant Pinky-Cookie, Tipsy, Nana et Gros, et vivant dans le monde horrifiant de Tout-est-parfait-et-coloré. (Edward se cacha d'ailleurs sous sa couette lors d'une des scènes particulièrement insupportable pendant laquelle les créatures se mirent en tête de faire un concours de rire.)

... et un programme de Radio-achat où il faillit craquer pour un magnifique gratte-dos en forme de patte d'oiseau, c'est lors du bulletin d'information de 12h30 (où il apprit entre autres un suicide par défenestration et un tragique accident de Mercedes où le chauffeur perdit la vie) qu'Edward finit par s'endormir.

18h22

Edward fut sorti de son profond sommeil par une guerre internationale. Les cris de la population se mêlaient aux bruits d'explosions lointaines et ... aux tambourinements à sa porte. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis le second avant de se redresser. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'une guerre n'avait pas éclaté à Amestris mais plutôt que c'était l'heure du programme historique à la radio. Radio qu'il n'avait pas éteint. Il s'empressa donc de l'éteindre et se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

La radio était maintenant éteinte mais le bruit persistait.

_**-Allez Edo, ouvre!**_

Le Edo en question finit donc par se lever et aller ouvrir la porte.

**-Hughes? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?**

**-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon p'tit Edward.**

**-Je ne suis pas ...**

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase puisque Hughes se fraya un chemin à l'interieur.

**-Alors? Comment tu te portes? Roy m'a tout raconté alors j'ai décidé de venir te rendre visite.** Dit-il après s'être posé contre le dossier du canapé où trônait encore la couette d'Edward.

**-Je vais bien. Je me repose.** Répondit-il assez brièvement.

**-Très bien, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as de bon à manger?** Demanda Hughes en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et en se retournant vers Edwad une fois qu'il eut atteint le comptoir.

Edward, lui, se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

**-Ba ... c'est-à-dire que j'ai fini la seule chose comestible cette nuit, il ne me reste plus que des céréales ... il faudrait que j'aille faire des courses ... à l'occasion ... **Baragouina Ed en baissant les yeux, s'attendant à un sermon.

Un grand sourire illumina alors le visage de Maes qui tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

**-C'est parfait tout ça! **S'exclama-t-il.

**-Ah bon? **Dit Ed en relevant la tête, surpris.

**-Oui. Ma chère et tendrement généreuse Gracia se faisait du souci pour toi alors elle m'a chargé de venir te chercher pour que tu manges avec nous. Je lui ai dit que tu refuserais peut-être mais vu que tu n'as plus rien à manger, tu es obligé de venir. Aller, vas te préparer, je t'attends.** Termina Hughes en poussant Edward vers les escaliers. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans résister, la possibilité d'un bon repas étant trop tentante.

Il alla prendre une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux alchimiquement puis s'habilla en toute hâte. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussée et s'empressa donc de descendre.

Arrivé dans son salon, il découvrit Hughes en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un violet assez clair et la peau bronzée. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise assortie à ses yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! ** S'exclama Edward en reconnaissant Envy sous son déguisement, le même que celui de l'après-midi où il cherchait une maison, accompagné d'Al, Mustang et du lieutenant Hawkeye.

**-Ton ami Nathan est venu voir comment tu te portais ... comme tu étais occupé je lui ai ouvert la porte et on a commencé à discuter.** Expliqua Hughes.

**-Nathan?**

**-Oui. Comme tu le sais, je déteste qu'on m'appelle Nathanaël, et apparemment, vous avez un collègue qui s'appelle Envy donc m'appeler N.V, ça doit être embrouillant. **Expliqua à son tour Envy en lançant un sourire satisfait à Edward qui bouillait intérieurement.

**-Ça ne va pas être 'embrouillant' puisque tu vas devoir nous quitter. Je sors.** Riposta Edward les dents serrées.

**-Oh, je ne t'ai pas annoncé la bonne nouvelle? Monsieur Hughes m'a invité à venir manger chez lui avec vous. **Annonça Envy avec un graaaaaaad sourire. _(mais alors un trèèèèèèès grand sourire. Vous avez déjà vu la pub pour la grande invitation de Canal Plus (2) ? La graaaaaaaaande invitation, et ba là, c'est pareil, mais en plus savoureux parce que c'est Envy!!)_

**-Quoi?!!**

**-Oui, ton ami a fait le trajet pour te voir, c'est bien normal que je l'invite. Et puis, ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très intéressant. **Expliqua Hughes en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. **Bon, en route mauvaise troupe, il ne faut pas faire attendre ma chère Gracia. **Dit-il en les entrainant dehors où les attendait sa voiture. **En plus, ma petite Elycia me manque, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin ... une éternité. Je t'ai parlé de ma petite Elycia? **Demanda-t-il à Nathan/Envy alors qu'ils montaient tous trois dans la voiture.

**-Oui, trois fois. **Répondit Envy avec une grosse goutte sur la tempe.

**-Ah oui? Vraiment? Mais tu sais, elle est vraiment adorable. Surtout lorsqu'elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux tous mignons et qu'elle me demande ...**

**-Il est toujours comme ça? **Chuchota Envy à l'oreille d'Edward qui boudait dans son coin.

**-Et encore, là, il a pas sorti les photos. Mais te plains pas, t'avais qu'à pas venir. **Répondit Edward en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hughes qui conduisait en continuant de parler d'Elycia.

**-Je suis prêt à supporter n'importe quoi pour le popotin de mon Alchemist préféré.** Répondit Envy avec un regard de carnivore affamé ayant repéré sa proie.

**-Quoi!! **S'écria Edward en faisant un bon sur le côté pour s'éloigner de lui.

**-Mais si, mais si! Je te jure! **Répondit Hughes qui avait pris le cri d'Ed pour une réaction à son loooong discours. **Deux garçons qui se battaient pour ma petite Elycia. Tu peux me croire, après la discussion que j'ai eu avec eu, ils ne sont pas prêt de s'approcher de nouveau d'elle. Mais je comprends, elle est si mignonne quand Gracia lui fait ses deux petites couettes sur le côté. L'autre jour, elle a essayé de les faire elle-même, c'était adooooo ...** Continua-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait de nouveau perdu ses auditeurs.

**-On en était où déjà? **Demanda Envy en se tournant de nouveau vers Ed, l'air faussement sérieux. **Ah oui, ton cher popotin ...**

**-Tu me touches, je t'explose. **Lui répondit Ed en plissant les yeux et en posant sa main humaine sur son automail.

**-On parie? Tu as dit ça aussi, la dernière fois. **Dit Envy en avançant une main vers Edward avant d'être interrompu par Hugues.

**-Bon, ba on est arrivé! **Dit-il en descendant de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte d'entrée et furent accueilli par Gracia qui avait entendu la voiture arrivée.

**-Edward! Je suis contente de te voir. **Lui dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. **Tes blessures vont mieux j'espère?**

**-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai eu le temps de me repo ... ** Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase puisqu'il fut interrompu par une tornade parlante, ou plutôt criante, qui se jeta droit sur lui et le projeta presque à terre.

**-Grand frère Edward!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pour commencer.**

(1) Question pour un lampion!!! Patata! Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de citrons dans le frigo d'Edward. Le gagnant, celui qui aura trouvé la bonne réponse ET en premier, aura une récompense!! xD

(2) Pour les incultes de la télévision (et je les félicite, la TV, c'est le mal!!) qui ne connaisse pas la pub de la grande invitation, vous trouverez sur mon profil, un lien menant vers mon blog où j'ai fait un article la-dessus.

**Ensuite.**

Je préviens tout de suite que les prochains chapitres seront plus espacés. Je dois reprendre les deux fics que j'ai un peu délaissé pour pouvoir reprendre celle-ci. J'ai trois fics en cours de parution, et j'ai l'intention d'alterner entre les trois, donc le temps que les chapitres s'écrivent, il y aura un petit délai à chaque fois. Merci de votre compréhension (loool, ça me fait penser aux messages de la SNCF '_Votre train aura 8h de retard en raison d'un problème technique. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension.' _alors même que dans la gare, tout le monde se plaint ... AYez un peu plus de compréhension sivouplééé é.è)

**Enfin.**

Merci à tous les gentils gens qui ont laissé des reviews!!! Au chapitre précédent, j'ai dépassé le cap des cent reviews! Merci White Assassin pour la centième!!

Et merci aussi à Sabine02, Hana-s, Matsuyama, Kuroi-sheepy (Original, oui, c'est le mot xD. Contente que tu suives toujours cette fic!), Thoru78, Evernight0127 et konomu-imouto!!


End file.
